Sweet Dreams
by StoryTeller5523
Summary: Allyson Parry, sister of Pogue just got her power a couple of months ago. That's when the dreams started now, everything starts spinning out of control. Who's gonna survive this fight? Goes with movie Tyler/OC & Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Party At The Dells

Sweet Dreams

Ch.1. Party at the dells

Ally Parry here, I'm sister of Pogue Parry you must know him. He has a girlfriend Kate whom I love. They will have beautiful babies just a BTW. Anyways I've started writing in my diary even more now that things are getting strange. You see my family is apart of a covenant, along with the Danvers, Garwin, and Simms. Speaking of Simms, Tyler and I have kind of been hooking up behind my brothers back. See Pogue and Tyler get in fights a lot and he would just die if he knew I was with one of his best friends. Everything has been so complicated. You see I just got my powers a few months an ago after turning 16. Since then I've seen the world in a whole different way. I get these visions. More like flashes, and I can feel that something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure how or when but soon.

"Jump!" I yelled at my best friend Carson. Her brother is Caleb and she'll be getting her power in 3 months.

"No!" she yelled back from the tall cliff. I saw her step out kinda far before jumping back.

"I'll catch you!" Reid yelled up at her. They were dating even though Caleb wanted nothing to come of it.

"You promise?" she asked and he nodded. She jumped then let out a scream while free falling 100ft. Reid caught her right in his arms. Of course he used, he always does. They kissed so I rolled my eyes and turned around. When I turned around I saw Caleb and my brother walking off. I locked eyes with Tyler.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" He asked me with a serious tone in his voice.

"Tonight?" I lied and he nodded and kissed me quick on the lips so no one would see.

"Hurry up," Caleb yelled at us. He was going to ascend soon which meant big power. Maybe he was the bad thing that was going to happen, but I couldn't be sure. When we caught up with the guys. Carson and I got in front and started running.

"Ally's got a sweet ass," Reid whispered in Tyler's ear and he blushed while pushing him.

"Shut up," he coughed.

"Ally!" Kate exclaimed when she saw me and I faked a smile. She was standing with some blond.

"Hey," I said while walking up and giving her a hug.

"Sarah, this is Ally and Carson," she said and I shook the blonde's hand. "Ally is Pogue's sister," she announced like it was big news or some shittt.

"They're here!" Kate said as if she was seeing my brother for the first time.

"Who?" Sara asked while looking at the four figures coming our way.

"The sons of Ipswich." Kate told her while not breaking eye contact with Pogue barf. Why could he be with someone but I couldn't? I hate older brothers.

"Hey, Kate." Caleb said while coming over to us. She just smiled at him before jumping my brother.

"Hi. You're late," she before giving him a big kiss with her arms around his neck.

"I had a thing with the family," he sort of lied since he was screaming at me for an hour telling me to change.

"You mean Ally?" she asked with a smile so I could hear and I just fake laughed.

"Never," I said sarcastically while looking around for Carson.

"Can we kill Kate?" she asked when I found her standing by her brother. I just laughed at her she never really got along with Kate.

"No," I kinda lied. I loved Kate but sometimes like tonight she was a bit much.

"Oh, and bitch thanks for making me jump 100ft." She said and I smiled and hugged her.

"Anytime," I said before meeting Tyler's eyes. Why did my brother have so much control over me? It's my sophomore year; if I want a boyfriend can have one cant I? As I thought about all this Kate told everyone about Sara and how she was Kate's new roommate. After what happened to her last roommate I would be worried.

"After what we did to Clair?" Carson whispered laughed to me so I cracked up.

"Your boyfriend just got kinda friendly there." I told her and she huffed.

"He means well." she told me and I nodded. He was really sweet with her and before I knew it something started happening and that tool Aaron started pushing Caleb.

"Fuckwad!" Carson yelled at him while kicking him in the sheen. She wasn't afraid of anything that's what I liked about her the most. Then some stranger jumped in-between them. I was relief because who knows what would have happened if he didn't.

"You were being kind of bitchy." He told Kira which made me laugh since she was a total bitchhhh. Then the dude standing behind Aaron upchucked everything in his stomach onto Aaron. We all exploded into laughter. I gripped onto Carson and pulled her out of the line of fire. Then the music shut off and the Djs voice came through the speakers.

"Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road." and with that we all started running I grabbed Tyler's hand playfully before dropping it.

"What the fuck was that?" Pogue asked from behind us. Busted!

"Let her have her fun." Kate told him before they went separate ways. , Kate to Sarah's car and Pogue to Tyler's. When Carson and I got in the car the guys were talking about Sarah wanting Caleb's nuts.

"Stop!" Carson yelled at them before hitting Pogue. "You're nasty," she told him and he laughed while moving over just the slightest.

"My car won't start!" Sarah yelled at us and I laughed and everyone just looked at me.

"Hop in with us." Tyler offered her and she scoffed.

"I can't just leave it here," she said like it was a big deal.

"You need a new one anyways," I said to myself not meaning for people to hear.

"What?" I shrugged and I saw Reid roll his eyes.

"Try being nicer," Caleb offered and I laughed back in his face.

"I can fix it," Reid announced while getting out and going to fix her car.

"No!" we all yelled at him but he didn't stop.

"Can we leave him here?" Carson asked and everyone laughed. "Come on it's just a thought," she told us. While Reid fixed her car.

"Let it go it's he's life," Pogue told her and she smiled.

"I know." she said quietly while sinking back into the seat.

"Thank you!" I heard Sarah yell as Reid went to the driver's side where Tyler was. I could hear the cops coming with their sirens on.

"Got to bolt. Mover over." Reid told Tyler.

"It's my car." he protested.

"Mover over, baby boy. Now!" Caleb told him and I huffed. It must suck being the youngest out of all of the boys. Me I was second to youngest. Carson, me, Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, that's how it went. We took off and one of the cops got on our tail. Reid was speeding but we couldn't seem to loose them.

"We have to pull over." Caleb told us and Carson huffed.

"That's gonna impress Harvard." she told him while being right.

He turned around and looked at her since we were sitting in the way back with me. "Shut up," he told her in a brotherly tone. "All right, what the hell? Let's lose them. Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun." he told Reid who stepped on the gas like no other after that.

"But that's by the…" I trailed off and Carson just smiled at me. "Oh," I said back like a little kid.

While Reid drove like a Wildman Carson and I flopped around in the back. The guys were whooping and yelling as we swerved in and out of trees.

"Step on it, go!" I heard Tyler yell while looking back at the cop car behind us.

The road started getting rock and we went over a big bump and I hit my assss, hard.

"Ow," I whined and Carson laughed at me so I hit her.

"Bitch," she said back and I just smirked while rubbing where it hurt.

"All right, guys you ready?" Reid asked and I got on my knees and looked. We were almost there that meant I was going to have to use. I don't think I'd ever used twice in one day before.

"Come on, Caleb it's gonna take all of us." Pogue told him and I sighed. "Even, Ally," he added and I huffed while sitting back down on my butt.

"I hate you all!" Carson announced with jealously painted all over her face I just rolled my eyes. I could feel Reid step on the gas more forcefully and when I opened my eyes I could tell they were black. Carson was giving me a look but I shoved away every emotion and worked on the task at hand.

We kept driving then we saw the cliff. "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" yelled Reid right as we went off it and it felt as if we just kept free falling. Then bang, we landed right behind the cop car. We all started laughing besides Carson, she just cracked a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Dead Kid

Sweet Dreams

Ch.2 The Dead Kid.

"Allyson!" Pouge yelled at me from the other side of my bedroom door. I was pushing all my weight on it so he couldn't get in. It wasn't really working since he kept unlocking it with his power.

"STOP DAMN IT!" I screamed and right then the other side of the door was quiet.

"Can we just talk?" he asked calm and quietly and I huffed.

"You promise not to yell?" I asked and I knew he was going to get mad since I used the word "promise".

"Fine, I promise. Fuck!" he let it all out which made me giggle. So I unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Where do you want to do this?" I asked him and he gestured towards the stairs. My room had its own flight of stairs off the hallway one of my favorite things about this house.

"What's going on with you and Tyler?" he asked as we both sat down.

"We've kind of been seeing each other," I told him shyly not knowing how he was going too reacted.

"You've got to kidding me?" he said to himself while putting his hands on his face before pushing them through his long hair. "For how long?" he asked and I had to think about it.

"Since my birthday," I let on with the truth.

"What!" he exclaimed before his phone rang and he answered it angrily. "No, not you," I heard him say. I could tell it was Kate by the way he tensed up. "I've got to go," he told me while hanging up.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked and he scoffed.

"You," he told me and I nodded.

"Kate needs to see me. This conversation will continue some other time." he let on but right when he hit the last step I remembered.

"Pouge!" I kind of yelled which made him stop in his tracks and turn around.

"What?" he asked worried and I took a deep breath.

"I've been having these dreams-" I started and he cut me off.

"Later, baby sis," he told me before walking off. "I'll be at the dorms if you need me!"

"Blood, sweat, and tears," I could hear someone saying over and over again. I tossed in turned in my bed, on my stomach then on my back. On my left side on my right side, over and over again, all night long. "Blood, sweat, and tears," kept playing over and over. Then these flashes, the reddest blood I had ever seen just running down a door. Wait! Not just any door. Carson's door? Wait no! Then blood curdling screams came out of nowhere. I jumped up in my bed and pulled one of the pillows to my chest. I needed something to drink. The clock said 5:15 am.

When I left my room my house seemed more quiet than usual. You parents being out of the country for a month can do that. Why did Pouge have to go to the dorms? As I made my way down the creaky old stairs I got a chill down my spin. I felt as if someone was watching me. I hate this house, all the old shit from way back when really got to you when you were home alone in a huge mansion. I guess that's the only price of old money eh?

As I made my way to the kitchen quietly I heard something fall behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and had a thought. Why didn't I turn on any lights? Wow I'm smart; I started walking more quickly before a hand touched my shoulder. The skinny fingers gripped my shoulders more tightly and I took my training into effect. I grabbed the persons hand and put them on there ass. But what I wasn't excepting was to get thrown down myself.

"Ally!" Carson's voice rang through my ears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her while rubbing my head.

"I got bored at the dorms by myself." she told me while offering me a hand to get up.

"You okay?" she asked while looking at me strange.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked confused.

"You're really pale Hun," she concretely informed me.

"I am?" I asked confused while rushing to the bathroom by the kitchen.

When I looked in the mirror my brown hair was tasseled and kind of damp. My face was paper white. What the fuck was going on? I needed to tell someone but not Carson not after what I saw tonight.

"Hey do me a favor?" I asked and she nodded yes. "Sleep at the dorms," I told her paranoid.

"Why?" she asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Just… please do it?" I asked while getting a bottle of cold water out of the fridge.

"Fine!" she told me like she was talking to her mother. "So did Tyler spend the night or something?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What? No!" I cleared up the situation before drinking almost half my water.

"Whatever, lets go get some sleep tonight we party!" she announced I just wasn't up for party after the dreams I had.

Glass seemed to shatter just as I closed my eyes. Lights zoomed around as if coming from 10 flashlights at the same time. It was a car window smashed, and inside was a limp lifeless body. I snapped my eyes opened to find Reid's face very close to mine. I sat up quickly.

"What the fuck?" I asked while trying to get my balance after getting up so fast I got kinda dizzy.

"Carson, wanted me to wake you up. You know you were kinda screaming in your sleep." he told me before laughing, "thinking about baby boy, were you?" he said while leaving. I just rolled my eyes got out of bed and put some clothes on quick. A green Abercrombie and Fitch tank top, and some Hollister shorts, and pulling on my fuzzy slipper boots. When I got downstairs everyone was here. All four sons and the 2 daughters at the same kitchen table.

"Morning," Everyone said when they saw me. They had already started eating; the only free spot was by Tyler shocker. Pouge was sitting at the head of the table with Carson on his left and Reid on her left and Caleb at the head of the Table. So I sat down between Tyler and Caleb and watched everyone eat.

"Why are we here?" Reid asked looking to Caleb.

"The dead kid, at the dells?" he told Reid but to me it seemed like more of a question.

"What?" I asked and Carson sighed.

"They found someone dead in there car last night," she finished before taking a drink of her orange juice.

"That's horrible," I said while taking a bite out of my bacon.

"They were found in their car, with the doors locked." Pouge spoke and he sounded upset.

"Overdose?" I asked and everyone was quiet.

"What are you getting at?" Reid asked and I just noticed that Pouge and Caleb were staring him down.

"Nothing," Caleb told him while looking away and eating.

"So about last night," Pouge said to me while stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"NO!" I mouthed to him over and over again while Tyler was eating.

"What?" he asked me and I gestured for him to cut it out. "Tyler!" he said while getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Tyler said while reaching for his drink.

"She told me," Pouge told him while gesturing towards me.

"And…" Tyler trailed off.

"And, I'm fine with it." Pouge fake smiled before stabbing his pancake, so we all know he isn't fine with it.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"I have to run errands for mom." Caleb said while looking at Carson.

"Fine, I will come." she told him in a not so happy voice. "You done? Great," she said while taking his plate while he was still eating.

"Thank you!" he told her sarcastically.

We all cleaned up and went out separate ways. I took a shower and got ready for the day. I was going to be running errands with Caleb and Carson. I just noticed that Pouge never takes me and Carson places, only Caleb. Huh?


	3. Chapter 3: Gorman

Sweet Dreams

Ch.3. Gorman

"Who do you think has a bigger…" and Carson trailed off when she saw Caleb and Sarah coming out of the gas station together.

"Hey," Sarah said all peppy and me and Carson just fake smiled.

"Hi," we both said at the same time.

"You don't mind if she comes with. Do you?" Caleb asked mostly looking at Carson.

"No not at all." Carson smiled up at him. Caleb has a 2006 mustang and the hood was down. We were traveling down the back roads to get the Danvers old colony house. It was really quiet except for Carson and I breaking into laughter for no reason every once in awhile. We were driving out in the country side, with beautiful trees that were starting to turn colors for the Fall. I cant believe summer is ending so fast. Just yesterday or so it feels like we were laying by the pool drinking Lemonade.

"Ugh, I wish I would have brought my camera." Sarah finally broke the silence and my thoughts. "This place is so beautiful," she told us like a preppy bitch. Carson and I locked eyes after that and smiled at each other. Was Caleb really falling for this bitch?

"That's the old Putnam barn," Caleb told Sarah as we pasted by it. "Or what's left of it," he attempted to put some humor to his words. The Putnam barn was wearing down everyday. It was black and you could just tell the wood was rotting. I got a flash of heat all of a sudden and then I saw wood breaking. What was going on?

"You okay?" Carson asked and I nodded and rubbed my eyes, before finishing off my water bottle. I was so hot right now and I was wearing shorts when everyone else besides Caleb and I had a jacket on.

"Yeah this whole place from miles around is the original Ipswich Colony." he finished while watching the road and Sarah kept watching the barn. She seemed weird maybe she was the big bad? Ha most likely not.

"So what brings you to Spencer?" Caleb asked her like she really cared about school.

"A scholarship," she announced and I was surprised she didn't look that smart.

"Well, why Spencer?" Caleb asked and I just shook my head guys really?

"I wanna go to Harvard," she said and Carson perked up.

"So does Caleb!" She Chimed in, "Our dad went there," she said acting all special.

"Yeah, he was the class of '81," Caleb informed her and I just rolled my eyes and put one of my headphones in.

"That's so cool!" She added while looking at Caleb. "Kate told me he passed away," she said before turning and looking at Carson too.

"Wait, you and Kate talked about me?" Caleb asked while getting all the attention back on him.

"Well, you know. Just girl stuff," she joked and I laughed and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry, just got a funny text," I lied while looking at my phone. I wonder why Tyler hadn't texted me yet?

We drove along more and it started getting darker and creeper the father we got into the forest. We finally came to the old house it looked just as bad as the Putnam barn. We stopped at the old wood fence which was falling apart, and Caleb parked and turned the car off.

"It's our families first Colony house," Caleb told her while I handed him the bag of stuff.

"Wait, somebody lives here?" she asked and I laughed.

"Just the caretaker Gorman," I let a little less than I should have. As Caleb started stepping out of the car a shotgun went off.

"Gorman, its me. Its okay!" Caleb shouted up to the house at him.

"He doesn't see that well anymore." Carson joked with Sarah.

"Who's with you?" Asked an scratchy old voice.

"Carson, Allyson, and a friend." Caleb told him while shutting the car door and walking up to the house.

"He'll be back. In the meantime we can have girl talk?" Carson said sweetly to Sarah as I starting sending Tyler a text.

Me: Hey (: wud tonight?

"Who are you texting?" Sarah asked me while ignoring Carson and her "girl talk".

"Tyler," I told her with a smile and she smiled back.

"You're dating Reid right?" she asked Carson who just nodded and Sarah just smiled back at her. They started talking about other crap and I just replied back to Tyler.

Ty: Not sure yet

Me: Wanna hang

Ty: of course

Me: Where?

Ty: my dorm?

Me: perfect

Ty: txt me when ur on ur way (:

Me: k (:


	4. Chapter 4 : Scream For Me

Sweet Dreams

Ch.4 Scream for me

Tyler and I were making out on his bed and it was getting pretty hot and heavy. The movie credits were rolling and someone was knocking on the door but we didn't stop.

"You gonna get that?" I asked as he kissed my shoulder and stared pulling my tank top strap down.

"No!" he gasped kinda as I touched his thigh.

"Music!" I said out of know where.

"What?" he asked and I laughed.

"Put on some music. So no one will hear us." I said while cocking my head to the side and biting my lip. He quickly got up and pushed play on his Ipod. As he was walking back he took off his shirt. His stomach was nice and toned. He wasn't ripped or anything but he had more than most guys. I got on my knees while still on the bed and kissed him as he leaned down some. Right when we kissed Wish we were older by Metro station came on. He started taking my shirts off so I raise my arms for him before leaning back on the bed when it was off.

"When's Reid getting back?" I asked as I looked at the empty bed next to us.

"He's with Carson, so probably late." he reassured me. Before leaning down and kissing me gently. "You okay?" he asked as I kinda spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired," I told the truth and he gave a peck on the cheek.

"We can do this later. If you want?" he asked me and I shook my head no before pulling him closer to me by his belt. "Or not?" he joked as I rolled over and top of him.

"Was Pouge an ass to you at all?" I asked while undoing his belt and he stopped me.

"Do you really want to talk about him now?" he asked and I shook my head no and he nodded. So I leaned down and kissed him while pulling his belt off.

"Tyler, dude you done-" Reid stopped when he saw us and I dropped to the floor and started getting dressed. Well, putting my shirt back on anyways.

"Move," Carson told him while pushing past to see me fixing my shirt since I was now standing up. Tyler was putting his shirt back on holding his pants up since his belt was now somewhere on the floor.

"How was the movie?" Reid asked as he went and sat on his bed.

"Good, but I didn't get the ending," Tyler told him while putting his belt on. Carson closed the dorm door and sat down by Reid on his bed.

"We should be getting back," She told me and I nodded kissed Tyler bye and grabbed my shoes. We were walking to our floor when Carson laughed.

"What?" I asked and she just kept giggling to herself.

"Someone's in the showers," I said as we got on our floor you could hear the water when you passed by the door.

"Let's scare someone," Carson announced a little too loud and I just laughed.

"Okay," I told her quietly as we both crept in. Carson hides in one of the bathroom stalls while still watching and I used and turned myself invisible. I hit one of the light bulbs and broke to so it blew, and that made the bathroom a lot darker.

Not soon after that the water in the shower went off. "Is somebody there?" asked the person showering the funny thing was it sounded like Sarah. I could hear them moving around in the shower room and it was Sarah. She came out with a towel wrapped around. "Hello?" she said again like someone was actually going to say something back.

"Hello?" she said while stepping out further. She walked around before bending down and picking up a piece of the broken light bulb and putting back down. I was kinda of walking closer to her and when she turned around she screamed at her own reflection in the mirror. I had to bite my own tongue to keep from laughing. She started breathing heavy after that then sped walked out of the girl's bathrooms. When she was gone Carson came out was muffling her laughter with her hand, I was doing the same. Then we heard voices coming further and hide where Carson was. When the door opened we both tensed up, we cracked the door to find Reid standing by Sarah. His eyes got big when he spotted us.

"I don't see anyone," he told her before walking out and seconds later she did the same.

"I just want to know what he was doing on our floor." Carson told me and I nodded.

"Me too," I agreed while trying to sleep. This was the only thing I didn't like about the dorms. Carson never shut the fuck, which meant no sleep for me.

"So is miss Allyson Parry, going to give Tyler Simms, her virginity?" Carson asked and I shrugged.

"I was planning on it tonight, but I got walked in on," I said all cocky like.

"Well be careful," she told me while moving from her left side to her right so she could face me. "I love Reid, but sometimes. I wish we would have waited," she confessed and I nodded.

"Okay, night," I said while turning the other way so I didn't have to face her.

"Night," she told me and I drifted off into La La Land.

"Blood, sweat, and tears. Blood, sweat and tears." It was like a chant playing over and over in my head being sung by an old crazy man waiting to get his next fix. Then something strange happened everything went quiet. Not a sound then a gust of wind blew in and I was standing in the forest around the old Ipswich colony. A man appeared in front of me clearly aged, but was it by power or time? "The person you're looking for is closer than you think. You think he's hot but doesn't play in the rink. He has control way more than you think." and not to be ironic and rhyme but that guy was gone in a blink after that.

I actually got some sleep but I kept thinking about that "The person you're looking for is closer than you think." That could be anyone I know and that's not a short list. "You think he's hot but doesn't play in the rink." Rink like a hockey rink. So he doesn't play hockey not a shocker most guys around here don't. " He has way more control than you think." Who do I not think has control. Caleb!


	5. Chapter 5: Return Of The Blond Bombshell

Sweet Dreams

Ch.5. The return of the blonde bombshell

I woke up to someone pounding on the door.

"Carson!" I yelled and she groaned.

"You get it!" she shouted back at me while putting the pillow over her head.

"Bitch," I said while walking by her bed and pulling the covers off. She screamed bloody murder and I cracked a smile and answered the door. I wasn't expecting to see this face.

"Julia?" I said shocked as the tall blonde hugged me.

"Ally, you beautiful bitch." she said while releasing me from her death grip. "Your hot ass brother told me you were here." she said while stepping inside like I invited her in.

"Seriously?" Carson asked while sitting up on her bed. She put the pillow to her face before letting her back go limp and hit the bed, she started screaming almost instantly.

"I know you're mad at me Carson, but can we please get back to the way things used to be?" Julia asked as Carson drank her orange juice. We were sitting in the dinning hall trying to "figure things out" in the words of Julia.

"Ugh," was the only reaction Carson would give her.

"I've changed," Julia told her with a smile. "I'm not that girl anymore," she let on and Carson just rolled her eyes, before smiling an evil smile.

"You mean you're not the girl who kissed my boyfriend?" Carson asked her and Julia just huffed.

"I'm Julia; I'm just not like that anymore." She cleared up and Carson pretended like she was listening.

"What are you doing back her anyways, Julia?" Carson asked not so nicely.

"I was done of the weekend but my plane got delayed," she lied. I could tell she was lying because she looked at her empty plate like there was something on it.

"Where are you staying?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hopefully, in bed with your brother tonight!" She exclaimed which made me gag at the thought. Not like Pouge would really sleep with her unless something was up with Kate.

"See, same old Julia," Carson said while gesturing to her.

"Tyler and I are finally together," I announced and they awed.

"What was that supposed to me?" Julie asked Carson and man were the claws coming out.

"It's supposed to mean, Pouge has a girlfriend." Carson informed her without really informing.

"I know, and if you weren't so uptight you could take a joke." Julia huffed out before drinking from her orange juice.

"Well one of us has to be tight." Carson made fun so I hit her. I stopped when I felt Tyler's lips on my cheek.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Tell these two to stop fighting?" I asked Tyler and he nodded.

"Nice to see Julia, and stop fighting." He told them and Carson just smirked at him before turning back to Julie and bitching some more.

"I was thinking tonight, at my house?" I asked him and he smiled and kissed me before getting a sad look on his face. "What?" I asked and he huffed.

"I thought we were all going to Nikki's?" he asked and I sighed and put my forehead on the table.

"I forgot," I told him while turning my head to face him.

"You okay?" he asked while rubbing my back. "You've been out of it for the last couple of days."

"Cant sleep," I sighed and while taking a couple of breaths.

"What's keeping you up?" he asked. "I know it's not me," he joked and I smiled.

"I wish," I said while sitting back up. "I've bee having these dreams and-"

"And you don't know how to explain them, because they're about me." Reid told Tyler as he sat down with a tray of food. He tossed a plate off it at Tyler before sitting down. "They were out of bacon, so I got you sausage." he told Tyler as I moved all my hair over to my right shoulder.

"Thanks," Tyler told him before feeding me a bite of eggs.

"Morning, love." Reid shouted over Tyler and I to Carson who smiled and moved to sit on the other side of Reid, leaving Julia out cold.

"She's never going to forgive me!" Julia huffed with tears in her eyes while getting up and stomping out of the dinning hall.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Happy Day!

Sweet Dreams

Ch.6. Oh happy day

Tyler and I were walking to his car, holding hands. This bitch clearly saw us because she gave my man the once over. Just walked right into them.

"Are you serious?" I asked her while whirling around Tyler chuckled and grabbed my hand again.

"Come on," he told me while dragging me over to his Hummer. "It's not worth it," he suggested and I smirked at him and got in the passenger seat.

"Take me home, baby boy." I joked and he gave me a look and I sighed. "Sorry, take me home Tyler."

"That's better," he said while starting the car and pulling out.

"So, you're only here for today?" Carson asked Julia as they sat in our dorm room.

"No!" she stammered. "That part was a lie so you would forgive me faster."

"See, same old Julia!" Carson screeched while getting up from her bed and storming out of the room and crashing into Reid.

"Where's the fire?" he asked her and she gave him a mean look. "What?" he asked like he did something wrong.

"What are you doing on the girls' floor? Again!" she had to add.

"Coming to see my very scary girlfriend," He smiled and she huffed.

"Let's go to your room," she pulled him by his hand all the way to the boys' hall before dropping his hand when seeing Caleb.

"What are you doing on the boys' floor?" Caleb asked her and she shrugged.

"I forgot something?" Reid said like a question to Carson.

"Yeah, in his room. Which is right there?" She told Caleb while pointing to it and he nodded yes.

"See you at Nikki's." Caleb told them while walking off.

"You wanna have some fun before Nikki's?" Reid asked her and she smiled and they ran into his room.

They started taking their clothes off as soon as the door was closed. Reid had Carson pinned to the bed by his hands.

"Where do you want it?" he asked and she laughed.

"I hate when you do that." She told him and he let go of her, and started kissing her stomach and going lower. He stopped when he hit her under and raised an eye bawl.

"You're naked, but your underwear?" he asked and she laughed.

"Use your teeth," she told him wanting him to get more creative. He did he spread her legs apart and used hit teeth to pull her panties off.

After he threw those on the floor he went up gave her a good lick before getting in her and ridding. After they both came down panting hard they cuddled.

"I love you," Carson told him. It wasn't a surprise or anything they'd practically been together since 5th grade.

"Love you too," Reid smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

"Ow," I said as I leaned back. "What is this?" I asked while throwing some plastic thing at Tyler.

"I don't know," he said before throwing it on the floor of his car. "Come here," he told me while kissing me hard and laying me on my back on the seat. "You have a bed. Why can't we do this in their again?" he asked and I huffed.

"Because," I said while fighting to get his jacket off him. He finally helped me with a chuckle. I could feel him smile against my lips which made me happy. I moaned loud and sharp when he put his hand up my shorts.

"You're not wearing underwear!" He chucked and I hit him playfully before taking my shirt off. "Really?" he asked and I nodded while biting my lip. "You have a bed right up there," he told me while pointing right about where my room was.

"Pouge!" I said and he huffed.

"Isn't here-" he was cut off by the sound of his bike coming up the driveway. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." He yelled while handing my shirt and I put it on quickly. He also slipped on his jacket and we stopped when Pouge parked right by my door. He got off the bike and took his helmet off, leaving it on one of the handlebars.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked and Tyler shrugged.

"I don't wanna die," he told me and I laughed. "What?" he asked and I just kept smiling before leaning up and kissing him.

"You're not going to," I told him in between kisses. I pulled away from him and he looked confused.

"What?" he asked and I pointed to the window behind him. When he turned around him sure he was creped the fuck out. Pouge was just standing there smiling. Tyler was holding on to my waist and he turned around and rolled the window down.

"Hi," I smiled at him and he was looking at were Tyler's hands were, so I pushed them off me.

"Are you going to Nikki's tonight?" he asked me while making eye contact with me.

"You okay?" I asked him and he huffed.

"Kate, she's hanging out with that Chase dude." he told us and I sighed.

"That sucks man," Tyler chimed in.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Pouge asked while looking down at his feet.

"My… We were making out," I told him while waiting for screaming. All I got was some rolled eyes and ew while walking away. It could have gone worse. What else surprised me was when Tyler jumped me when Pouge turned and walked away. Today was going good nothing could ruin this.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night At Nikki's

Sweet Dreams

Ch.7. A night at Nikki's

I was standing in front of my mirror trying to figure what wasn't right. My hair was blown out; I was wearing a cute grey baby doll top, and a jean skirt. I was so concentrated I didn't hear Tyler come in. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked so tiny compared to him and I looked at my feet. Chanel flats that was the problem.

"Shoes," I said and Tyler laughed.

"No, hi how was the rest of your day?" he asked and I shook my head no while getting out of his grasp and heading to my closet. I looked around and grabbed a pair of knee high black leather boots and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. When I came out Tyler was looking at a scrap board Carson and I put together during the summer. I undid my skirt and let it drop to the floor. My bedroom door flew open and there stood Pouge.

"Sorry!" he said while turning around.

"About wha-" and Tyler stopped when he saw me in my black thong pulling on my skinny jeans.

"What are you doing in there?" Pouge asked and I huffed.

"He didn't even know I was changing." I told the complete truth. "He was too busy looking around my room."

"Well I'm leaving," he told me and I heard his heavy foot steps hit the stairs as we went growing fainter with every stroke.

"You ready?" Tyler asked and I huffed.

"Do I look okay?" I asked while looking in the mirror.

"You look fine," he said while handing me my boots. "But we also have to pick up Carson and Reid." he reminded me so I hurried up and got my shoes and grabbed my purse as we left.

"Carson!" Reid yelled at her. "Hurry your ass up."

"I don't know what to wear!" she yelled back as she came out of her bathroom in her bra and underwear.

"Everyone has already left." He told her and she huffed while throwing tons of clothes on the floor. "What about this?" he asked while holding up a yellow tank top. She huffed and stomped into her closet.

"Hey!" I said while coming in and going straight to the Carson's closet, and right back out.

"She's still not dressed?" Reid asked and Tyler huffed.

"Hurry up Carson or I'm leaving your ass." Tyler told her and I laughed. She came out in her bra and underwear and smirked at him.

"Baby boy, listen you leave me. I'm going to cut off you dick. Before Ally gets to have fun with it." she said while picking up and shirt and a shoe and heading into her bathroom. I hated everyone knowing I was still a virgin and that Tyler was most likely going to be my first.

"Where's Julia?" I asked and Carson came out buttoning her jeans.

"She left already, with my brother!" she told me while putting her foot into a pair of flats. She could wear flats all she wanted she wasn't that short. "Cute, boots," she said while looking at my feet and I just smiled.

"Can we go now?" Reid asked and Carson nodded.

We all piled into Tyler's hummer and took off to Nikki's. Nikki's was a bar outside of town kind of located in the wooded part of town. The dude who ran its name was Nikki and he named the bar after himself in case you were wondering. It was always packed with people, mostly high schoolers from Spencer like ourselves. When we pulled in Pouges yellow bike was nowhere in sight which made me worry. We all got out and walked in we had to nudge through people to get to our usual table. Caleb, Kate, Sarah, and that new dude Chase were sitting down. All the us girls hugged each other even Sarah, it was my attempted at being nice.

"You look cute," she complimented me and I smiled.

"Thanks, I love your hair." I told her while looking at her wavy blonde locks. She just smiled at me before sitting down. Tyler, Carson, Reid and I took the table next to them. The place was smoky and loud and I really didn't want to be here but Tyler wanted to come so I told him I would. I looked around for Julia and didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Julia?" Carson asked like she was reading my mind.

"Pool table with Aaron and the boys." Caleb informed us before returning and talking to Chase.

"Fuck you!" I heard Tyler say to Reid. "You want anything to eat?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"But I would like a coke," I told him smiley cheesy.

"Okay," he told me before getting up with Reid.

"Pool tables?" I asked Carson who smiled as we both got up. We walked back though the crowd of people and over to the pool tables. When we got there we found her making a shot with her ass in the air. Of course she didn't make it she was Julia.

"Air ball, no wait that's basketball." I said while looking at my old blonde friend. She was right. She had changed I just wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Hey," she said when she saw us. She dropped the pool cue and came and hugged us. Carson wiggled free like her life depended on it.

"Hey, you girls playing?" Aaron asked and I rolled my eyes. "You really don't like me?" he asked and Carson laughed.

"Not really since I'm pretty sure I gave you that bruise on your leg." She told him all cocky like while tilting her head to the side to still maintain her innocents.

"Wow, that was you?" he asked and she smirked up at him.

"Yeah, well I'm still playing." Julia told him while getting the attention back on her.

"What about you?" Aaron asked while looking at me and smiling and I turned around and saw Tyler behind me.

"I'll play," he told Aaron and I looked up at Tyler in his blue eyes. "What?" he asked me like he didn't do anything wrong. Every time we were around Aaron something bad happened.

"You know what," I said while poking him in his abs. He just chucked and handed me my coke.

"I'm in too," Added a voice coming through the crowd. It was Reid holding a basket of fries. Carson grabbed them and we headed back to the table. Right as we sat down I saw my darling brother a merged from the crowd we were just in. He looked pissed when he saw Kate was sitting by Chase. He was so jealous. He walked right up behind Kate not saying a word.

"Oh, hey baby. You missed a great movie." She told him before he leaned and they kissed.

"Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed." he told her and I looked at Carson and she shrugged. Maybe he was telling the truth on this one.

"Well, its cool Chase hung out and kept me company." She told him while touching Chases shoulder. I knew Pouge was going to let her know how he felt later.

"I'll just bet he did," Pouge told her while taking his jacket off and putting it on the back of her chair. Everyone at our tables were quiet and listening to them "What's up man?" he asked Caleb as they fist bumped.

"It's all good," Caleb told him and I looked at Chase who was taking off his jacket too. He must really want Kate or something. Pouge bent down and asked Kate something and walked to the bar and ordered something. When I looked back at Kate it looked like she was apologizing to Chase for my brother. Then Caleb and Chase got up and started playing some of the games they had.

"How are you and Tyler?" Kate asked me and I smiled.

"We're good, thanks for asking." I said back I was going to ask about my brother but he appeared with what looked like fries a hamburger and a coke. He sat it all down by Kate before going over to the guys, what a waste. I got kinda hungry and stole some of Reid's fries that we almost gone from Carson.

"I only ask because your brother-" and she was cut off by Carson.

"Is a protective asshole. No! Wait that's my brother." she corrected herself and we all kinda giggled.

"He is plus. Ally's a virgin." she told Sarah who was taking a drink and spit it back in the cup. Everyone was laughing even me because it kind of went everywhere. But an even louder laugh made us stop it came from the boys.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"What?" all three of us asked.

"Well we were sitting here together having fun. And now we're watching them have fun." she gestured towards the boys.

"That's what girls do; you know boys and there toys." Kate tried to get her to understand.

"No, give me a quarter?" she said and we all looked at her.

"Why?" Carson asked all bitchy.

"Come on just give me a quarter?" Sarah told her and I grabbed a quart of our table and handed it to her. She got up and walked over to the jute box, put the quarter in and pressed some buttons. I love rock and roll started playing. Not the Britney version but the real one. She started walking towards the guys and she took Caleb out to where a couple people were dancing. They actually started getting into.

"Barf!" I heard Carson say and I laughed. Kate was singing along and watching her new friend with Caleb. Then something started going on at the pool tables a glass broke and everyone looked over there. Reid full on pushed Aaron and Aaron pushed back making Reid hit Tyler and some other guys. All the guys started going outside after that. Pouge told Chase to stay with the girls but Carson and I didn't care we went and followed them and went out after a couple of seconds.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked as we all got out there.

"None of your damn business!" Aaron shouted at him and Caleb didn't look happy.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot, and I did." Reid said while smirking it up. We all knew how he made it, he used it was that simple.

"Why don't we just forget about okay?" Caleb said while looking at everyone.

"Hey!" Nikki yelled while holding a bat in his hands. Nikki wasn't a small guy at all he was big and bald. "Take it some place else," he told them while hitting the bat in his hand. "Now!" he added force when not one of the groups moved. Aaron and his friends went without another word after that and Nikki back inside.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked Reid as Reid moved to face him.

"Can we not do this?" Carson asked as we moved closer to the guys now.

"No!" Caleb shouted at her and Carson kind of jumped. Caleb was pissed he never yelled at her never.

"I was just playing them," Reid said like he didn't even care what Caleb thought.

"They were suckers for it," Tyler chimed in and I huffed and shook my head no and to tell him not to get into it. I didn't even Notice Reid walk close to Caleb and whisper talk in his ear.

"Why don't you stop being such a pussy?" while trying to walk passed him.

"I'm not finished with you," Caleb told him while grabbing his Shoulder. Reid grabbed his hand and faced him. I saw from the corner of his eye that his eyes were black as night. He was doing something to Caleb and his hand Caleb let a small groan escape his mouth.

"Reid, stop," he told him in a weak voice mixed with a dry one.

"Reid!" Carson snapped at him. I knew this had to be hard for her. Brother, boyfriend, brother, boyfriend who do I choose. I was surprised Poug hadn't jumped in yet. Caleb's eyes turned black and he sent Reid flying into the brick side of Nikki's.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb asked while stepping closer to him. "It's addictive you moron," he told him not like we hadn't been though this before. If you keep using it starts to age you so bad that you could be a 40 year old and look like you're 90. "You've seen what it can do if you abuse it, if you want that it's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight you're risking exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Caleb finished as Reid stumbled to his feet still with eyes black as the night.

Reid started floating an empty keg that was sitting outside by the trashcans.

"My powers greater than yours!" Caleb seemed to brag but not really.

"Not until you ascend," Reid seemed to believe and Caleb didn't have a problem with that.

"Alright go for it tough guy," He waved to himself waiting for the blow of the keg to hit him. It went flying though the air right for Caleb's face but he blocked it with his arms, and sent flying the other way. Caleb soon made the air all around us get heavy and he forced it to hit Reid and he went flying into the glass bottle for the Recyle. Caleb started going after him.

"Stop!" Carson screamed but he did. "Stop!" she screamed again and this time Pouge took action.

"Stop it, this is crazy." He told Caleb while pushing him back.

"It's for his own good!" Caleb yelled while Carson check to make sure Reid was okay. "If he keeps using like he did tonight, like he did this whole weekend. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead!"

"Stop!" I screamed and everyone looked at me. "Just stop?" I asked while pushing my hand though my hair. I was standing in the middle of everyone right now since Tyler and Carson were holding Reid up and Pouge was holding Caleb back.

"So I fixed her car, big deal." Reid spat back while pushing Tyler off him and kinda of Shaking Carson as well.

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talking later and you know it." Tyler had to start holding Reid back this time.

"The hell I do. I didn't use later." He announced while getting out of Tyler's grasp and pushing passed Caleb and Pouge.

"It's not right using on each other." Tyler told Caleb while walking by along with Carson.

"Tell it to Reid," he said before running his hand down his face.

"What did you mean by later?" I asked while looking at Caleb even though I could feel my brothers' eyes on me.

"Somebody sent me a darkling," he said while looking me in my eyes.

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"Something's going on," Pouge cut in and I sighed.

"I've been having these dreams," I started before taking a breath. "Like someone's gonna die."

"You're probably just nervous," Caleb told him and I stopped him.

"NO!" I kind a yelled. "I saw Carson's door with blood dripping down it. Does that sound like nerves to you?" I asked and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"What?" The both asked loudly.

"Something's going to happen. I don't know whose gonna do it. Or when but I know someone's gonna get hurt." I finished while taking shallow breaths.

"Hey," Sarah said while peeking her head out of the door. "Everything okay?" she asked and we nodded. "K lets go then," she said more to Caleb who followed her back in the building. I walked behind Pouge up the stairs and snap.

"Pouge?" I said and he stopped.

"What?" he asked me and I looked at my heel I broke it. "Take them off," he told me.

"Ew this floor nasty," I said and I sounded preppy. I just took them off and we walked back to our table and no one was there so we walked out front. Everyone was standing around taking besides Caleb and Sarah it looked like they left.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he saw me barefoot.

"Do you still have my flip flops in you car?" I asked and he nodded.

"In the back. What them?" and I nodded yes we walked over to his car and popped the back open. When we opened it a dead body rolled out. I screamed and held my stomach my fries were about to come up.

"Get her out of here?" Pouge yelled at Tyler and he took me over to the bench and sat me down. Something was going on and from the looks it was out for blood.


	8. Chapter 8: Victoria Parry

Sweet Dreams

Ch.8. Victoria Parry

I woke up to Carson's Ihome blaring.

"You getting up?" she asked while heading into our very small bathroom.

"Ugh!" I expressed while throwing the covers over my head.

"You better get up soon. Or you're going to be taking a cold shower." She reminded me; it sucked sharing a shower with 150 other girls.

"What time is it?" I asked while peeking my head out from under the blanket just the slightest.

"5:30!" she announced while moving to her dresser and pulling out the ugly uniform.

"I don't want to go to school!" I exclaimed and she just laughed at me.

"Hate to tell you Hon, We are already here." she reminded me ugh why didn't I stay at home? Well because Pouge was staying at the dorms and if I didn't I would be alone and I didn't want to after what happened.

"Heading to the showers now," Carson announced while leaving our room and the door wide opened.

"Boy on the floor!" I heard someone screamed. Its something we always did in the morning and at night when the girls were showering. Believe it or not some of them didn't care if us girls saw there bodies. I'm joking we really don't care because we shower with each other for over a year for four years.

After the horrible voice screeched I saw a shadow standing in the doorway.

"Hello umm... whoever," I said proudly while waving my hand in the air. All I could see was shadow. It was too bright out there and I wasn't sticking my head out that way.

"Hey, sis," I heard Pouge say while sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I said while waving yet again. My head was still mostly covered and all I could see was the light coming in the room from the opened door. When people walked by I could see there small shadows they cast.

"I thought you should have this now," he said while sitting something on my nightstand. I shot up so quickly I almost got whiplash.

"What is it?" I asked while steadying myself from my own self destruction.

"A book," he said and I gave him a look. The book that was sitting on my nightstand was small and looked old and also smelled old.

"Why would I want this?" I asked while holding the thin but thick book in my hands.

"It was great great great grandmas journal," he announced why hadn't he just said that earlier? I so would have just jumped up and started reading but why give it to me.

"Oh Kay, But why me and why now?" I asked him while turning through some of the pages.

"She had some of your powers," he told me while looking at my floor.

"What?" I asked and he huffed. He sounded pissed about something so I guessed Kate was behind that.

"You know how all the girls born-" and I cut him off.

"Have special powers and blah blah blah." I finished and he cracked a small smile.

"She had dreams," he paused before looking at me. He looked so serious, not like the brother I knew.

"About what?" I asked and he licked him lips before speaking slow and calmly.

"About people in the covenant dying," he told me point blank.

"Did they die?" I asked and he ran his finger through his hair.

"I didn't read it," he said before taking in a deep breath and standing up. "Caleb gave it to me for you," he announced and I just nodded.

"Should I talk to Caleb about this?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Talk to whoever you want, but I've gotta get ready for class." he said while leaving me in silence holding a book that had to be over 100 years old.

I flipped to the first entry and started reading.

Victoria Parry December 12th 1867

Dear diary, I just got my powers about a month. Things have been bewildering ever since. Things seem so different now, colors brighter, sounds more exciting, but people more violent. You see I've been having these dreams. Most of the time they start off pleasant but end horribly wrong. Like yesterday at twilight when I took a short inkling of a nap, if it could even be considered a nap, I really just closed my eyes and I got these mad flashes. I saw Pope Simms parish in front of my eyes. He was set a fire and burned so very baldy.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked as she came in the room flinging her wet hair around.

"Reading," I announced while looking for a bookmark.

"Ugh, you better get ready," she told me and I glanced at the clock 6:15.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed while jumping up and heading to the showers.

Class Schedule1. Science2. Technology3. World History4. Lunch5. Art6. Swim7. English8. Math9. Avd. Writing

So right now I was sitting in World History listening to the teacher talk about King Henry the 8th. I know almost everything about him so I don't listen. So I pulled out Victoria's journal and picked up back where I left off.

"When I woke I was sweating like I had just ran which of course I never would not in the gowns that father has made for me." I laughed at that line it reminded me of when my dad actually used to send me stuff when he was away like he is now. Mother on the other hand sometimes sends me shoes. Just as soon as I went to start reading again I was interrupted.

"Miss Parry? Could you please tell us who King Henry the 8ths wives where?" he asked which really wasn't that hard if you thought about it.

"Catharine of Argon was his first which was really his brothers wives before his but he married her after his death. Anne Boleyn whom he had executed and is the mother of the great Elizabeth the first. Jane Seymour who died after child birth and is said to be the only wives Henry actually loved. Anne of Cleaves who he only married after Jane because he had to and quickly divorced because she was said to be unattractive. Then you have Kathryn Howard who was said to have been Anne Boleyn's cousin and she was also executed. Last but not least Katherine Parr his last wife who was widowed and has scandal about her religion. Is that good enough?" I asked knowing I gave a college level statement about all of his wives.

"Yes, and next time pay attention," he said while stomping off to the other side of the classroom. So I did as I was told and paid attention even though I already knew all of it. The bell rang just as I was falling asleep. I grabbed my satchel and threw my books in before heading to lunch. My heels clicked and clanked on the floor.

"Hey hoe?" Carson said while coming out of the science room.

"Hey," I said and I started smiling more.

"You ready for lunch?" she asked while putting up her fingers out like she was a rock star. I just laughed at her while pushing the cafeteria doors opened.

"Duh!" I told her as I looked for our table sometimes she could be so blond.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusing

Sweet Dreams

Ch.9. Confusing

Victoria Parry

December 15th 1867

Dear diary, I haven't had much time to write lately. Things have normaled out mildly but they have in a lot of ways gotten worse. You see these dreams come more and more often now. They aren't as violent but more mysterious. Father won't listen when I try to tell him something is wrong, and mother just sweeps it under the rug. Samuel just ignores me and does his work he's arranged to marry Katharine Ably after Easter of next year. She's quiet lovely but is also a prude, she knows the family secret because of Samuel now and I think maybe she's the reasons for my dreams sometimes. The strangest thing to have happened recently had to have been the Garwins new servant. When I first met her she was nice. I was left alone in the room with her and she grabbed my hands and started telling me to pray to whatever god it is that I believe because it was coming. I have know idea what she was talking about but she quit just the other day and left me with a strange necklace. It is silver very pretty but it's strange. It appears to be a cross but yet again it isn't. The note she left told me it was for protection and not to take it off. Mother told me to burn it but I didn't, I wear it tucked in my cleavage to hide it. I most go now and get ready for the long day ahead of me.

I finished the second entry and took a deep breath. I looked up from the book and found five pairs of eyes on me.

"What are you reading that is so interesting?" Reid asked while snatching the book out of my hands.

"Stop!" I yelled at him, "Give it back."

"Victoria Parry? I've heard that before," he said while looking like he was thinking before Carson took the book from him and started looking at Victoria's diary.

"She was our Great-Grandmother," Pouge told them and Reid nodded.

"I've heard her name-" Reid spoke before stopping mid sentence. "She's the one who died after having all those strange dreams," he said and I tensed up how did she die? That's all I wanted to know how?

"How did she die?" Caleb asked and Reid shrugged.

"They say she went crazy but who knows. But she died in her sleep from a bad dream. I think someone was coming after her in her dreams. She was a psychic she could read peoples minds and all this shit." he said before looking at us. "What?" he asked while shrugging, "I like our families' history, plus from the pictures she looked hot."

"I think she looked like Allyson," Pouge joked before cracking a smile and hitting Reid playfully.

"You okay?" Tyler asked while pinching my sides to make me crack a smile.

"Yes, it's just-" and I was cut off by the bell ringing.

"I'll take your tray. You want to hangout tonight?" he asked while grabbing my tray of food and standing up.

"Yeah," I said while also getting up and grabbing my satchel and throwing it over my shoulder.

"I'll text you tonight," he told me before giving me a quick peck on the lips. I stood there for a couple more seconds before turning and seeing pouges eyes on me. It was the first time I'd ever kissed Tyler in front of him and I didn't know how he was going to react.

"What kind of powers do you think I will get?" Carson asked while linking arms with me. We started walking to Art which we both have.

"You could be an aura reader maybe?" I said and she huffed.

"That's not fun," she told me while being a little too happy. "You okay," she asked while calming down mildly. "You know, ever since what happened at Nikki's you seem I don't know?"

"We need to talk," I told her while dragging her into the nearest girls bathroom.

"Class is about to start!" Carson whined as I checked under the stales. I pushed a freshman out and locked the door. "What is so important?" she asked and I huffed while looking at her.

"I'm having bad dreams like Victoria," I said and she looked worried.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's been happening a lot lately. Actually last night it didn't but normally ever night." I explained and Carson looked really worried.

"Nothing is going to happen to you like it did Victoria." She told me while sounding really sure. "Nothing I promise," she said before running her hand through her hair. "Who all knows?" she asked and I took a deep breath as the bell rang before I answered.

"Pouge, Caleb, and you," I told her and she nodded.

"You haven't told Ty?' she asked and I shook my head no. I didn't want to worry him at all but I knew I was going to have to tell him sometime.

"I think we need to have a summit," I told her and she nodded yes.

"I agree, so what have these dreams been about?" she asked and I slid down the cold stone wall and pushed my knees to my chest. I had sure I wasn't flashing Carson my ass and tucked my skirt tight under my butt.

"Mostly screams and this chant-" and she cut me off.

"What kind of chant?" she asked like I wasn't going to tell her.

"Blood, sweat, and tears," I finished before wiping a stray tear away from my face. Carson sat down next to me and leaned on my shoulder.

"Are you scared?" she asked me and I nodded and let a few more tears fall silently from my eyes. We stayed there for a few more minutes in silence before heading to art.


	10. Chapter 10: Summit?

Sweet Dreams.

Ch.10. Summit?

"Hey," Caleb said behind me while scaring the shit out of me.

"Hi," I said while shaking away my fears.

"You doing okay?" he asked and I nodded. Caleb was hot but he was more like a brother than anything.

"I think we should call a summit," I came out and told him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded and we started walking again.

"I think we should worn everyone," I said and he shrugged.

"Come on, really?" he asked and I nodded yes.

"Just because nothing has happened yet doesn't me it's not going to." I told him while opening the Pool room door.

"And just because you say its going to happen doesn't mean it will." he told me and I smiled sheeply.

"And what if it does?" I asked while walking off leaving him stunned. When I walked into the locker room all eyes went on me. I have know idea why but the only guess I have is because I'm one of the daughters of Ipswich and I'm dating Tyler. I've seen how girls treat other girls who date the guys they aren't nice. I don't get it at all but rumors start all the time and I could tell they were going to start with me. I shook all the thoughts from my head and started getting into my swimsuit. They all looked the same so there was nothing for the boys to get a good hard on for. A single one piece navy blue suit that had a big dip in the back. Just last year some of the board member thought the dip in the back showed too much skin. Thank god they didn't get there way or we would be wearing a dress. When I got dressed well undressed I went to the pool. I found Reid and Tyler laughing about something and walked over to them.

"Hey legs!" Reid told me and I assumed it was a joke because I was so short. I just smirked at him and sighed.

"And looky at your little friend," I jocked while looking down at Reid obvious package in his Speedo.

"Little ask Carson there is nothing little about me," he said and Tyler laughed.

"Look," Tyler told us while laughing hectically. When I turned and looked I saw Caleb in a Speedo that looked about three sizes to small. I mean man could you see every bulge that boys had.

"Reid!" he exclaimed while coming out way.

"Gotta bolt," Reid said before speed walking passed the girls locker room to avoid Caleb.

"Reid!" he yelled again while getting over to me and Ty. "You I'm gonna deal with later," he said while pointing his index finger at Tyler who couldn't stop laughing.

"Gotd you're like three year old," I told Tyler while hitting him. I turned around and saw Reid dodging in-between girls to get away from Caleb. They both stopped when the coach came in.

"Sorry for getting you all dressed out," he announced, "we're not swimming today so go change."

Caleb stomped back into the locked room with Reid behind him laughing. I waved Tyler off and he ran to catch up with them. When I went into the changing room I ran into Sarah.

"Hi," she said while coming over to me as I putting my bra on.

"Hey," I said while clasping it.

"Have you seen Caleb?" she asked and I nodded.

"He's in the boys' locker room," I told her half expecting her to leave me alone which she didn't.

"So you and Tyler done it yet?" she asked and I shook my head no. "Sorry," she said still all smiley like she always is. "I just, I've never met a virgin so pretty," she said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I think?" I said and she shrugged and handed me by blouse.

"Do you not like me?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"No, no well kinda you just come off kinda strong," I warned her and she nodded before standing up.

"At least I'm not a prude," She told me before walking off and I scoffed.

"Okay preppy bitch," I said while I finished getting dressed.

"Carson!" Kate yelled to catch up with her. Carson turned around and saw it was Kate so she stopped.

"We missed you at lunch, well Pouge did." Carson told her with a light hearted smile.

"He's been acting strange," Kate said and Carson shrugged.

"Pouge is always kinda strange to me," she laughed out.

"Well besides that have you noticed anything different with him?" Kate asked and Carson shrugged.

"I know he's jealous about Chase," she told Kate who already knew. Kate smiled like she had know idea what Carson was talking about, which was total bullshit.

"Besides all that drama, something else is going on. With Caleb too he has also seemed weird." Kate informer Carson who noticed they both have.

"Oh my shit, they all knew except me," she stomped off from Kate only leaving her with questions.

As Carson stomped down the halls looking for me she pushed passed tons of girls who wanted to kill her until they saw it was her. She stopped walking when she heard an interest piece of information.

"Ally, is such a slut. She's already slept with have of Ipswich." Said Harper Sampson and Mini Rogers said as she passed.

"Oh really?" Carson asked wondering who she was thinking I've slept with. "Who all? I'm curious," she kinda of lied wanting to know who everyone thought I've slept with.

"This may be hard for you," Harper told her while resting her hand on Carson's shoulder. Carson just slighting brushed it off.

"It was Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers, and Tyler Simms, Plus Aaron Abbot." Her annoying brace faced friend Mini informer her. Carson faked gasped before turning on her heel and making her hair hit Mini in the face. When Carson was gone Mini just realized what had happened.

"That was Carson Danvers wasn't it?" Mini asked Harper who nodded yes while walking way huffing. "Wait up Harper," Mini called while running after her.

When Carson found her she pulled my headphones out while spinning the chair was in around.

"Whoa," I said and she huffed.

"You told Pouge and Tyler first?" she asked and I knew she was pissed.

"Umm yeah," I said and she started storming off. I grabbed my bag and ipod and ran after her.

"You can seriously be mad?" I asked while running after her and pushing into Kira.

"Watch yourself PARRY!" she yelled and I smirked at her like I was scared.

"Danvers!" I screamed while catching up with her than smack into Caleb.

"You rang?" he smiled up at me and I smiled back at him before huffing. "What," he asked while looking almost pissed.

"Your sister," I said while running my fingers through my hair.

"She tends to have that effect on people," he joked and I hit him.

"I'm serious Caleb," I said while putting my hands on my hips. "She just relized she was the last one I told… besides Tyler."

"Knew what?" he asked and I huffed before telling him the story.

"She over reacts," he said and I just smiled before Carson smacked the back of his head. "What the fuck?" he asked while looking for his suspect.

"You!" She exclaimed before hitting him again. "You really think Reid would do that?" She asked while still hitting him.

"Who told you?" he asked and I laughed as soon as I saw Pouge holding his head.

"I gave in bro," Pouge told us while being over dramatic. "Her little fist hurt, bad."

"Pussy," Tyler said from behind him while making his way over to me.

"We all need to talk!" Carson demanded and I shook my head in agreement.

"No summit!" Caleb yelled at me and I just scoffed.

"Yes no summit," Carson agreed with him. "Pentagram tonight!" she told us all before walking off.

"We have plans!" Tyler and I yelled and she chuckled.

"You can fuck later," she yelled and everyone in the hall stopped while looking at all of us before returning back to what they were doing. When I turned around Pogue looked pissed then stomped off like a little girl.

"Pogue?" I called after him while speed walking to him. He finally slowed down and turned to face me.

"What?" he asked and he huffed before taking a big breath. "I don't like you dating my friends."

"And I don't like being able to her you and Kate having sex." I told him before he smirked a little.

"Just tell me the rumors aren't true?" he asked and I laughed.

"What are they first," I asked all cocky and he shrugged.

"You didn't sleep with Reid, Caleb or Tyler?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"I'm a virgin!" I reminded him and he took a breath of relieve.

"Okay good," he said as we started walking. "Can I copy your Writing homework?" he asked and I laughed.

"It's a writing class you can't really copy," I remind him before I laughed.

"Right, right," he said before I laughed some more. I missed having some normal brother sister talk.


	11. Chapter 11: Here it Goes again

Sweet Dreams.

Ch.11 Here it goes again….

"You need to go!" I told Tyler as he felt up my ass while pushing up my skirt.

"It's just practice," he told me while taking a breather before kissing me hard on the lips.

"But Reid is probably looking for you," I warned him and he shrugged before flipping over so I was now on top.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked and I smiled while biting my lip. "I was thinking we go to my house, my dads out of town on business. What do you say?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Carson said to meet at the Pentagram tonight though," I said and he huffed while placing his hands on my waist.

"We can go after," he said before leaning up and kissing me.

"Okay," I told him before getting off him. He whined and I smiled. "Coach is gonna be mad if you're late… err."

"Fine," he told me while getting up from my bed and standing by me before kissing me.

"I'll text you after practice," he said while leaving and I just watched him walk away.

"What was going on in here!" Carson asked while coming in and throwing her huge Chanel tote on the bed.

"Nothing," I said while fixing my skirt. I then walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I really liked Tyler but something seemed off. I'm not sure what but something was off. We started off fine but now it's weird something has changed.

"Isn't he late for practice anyways?" Carson asked while checking her phone and I shrugged and walked back into the room.

"Have you seen Julia?" I asked and she shook her head no. Come to think of it I haven't seen Julia since Nikki's.

"Nope!" she told me while flopping down on her bed. "School sucks," she said while pulling her tote on her lap. She pulled out her math book and a sheet of paper. "50 problems on lots of different stuff," she told me while looking pissed. "You got any homework?" she asked me while flipping through pages of her book.

"Yeah, a writing thing," I told her while pulling Victoria's diary from my satchel.

"God, not that now," she told me and I cracked a smile.

"Scared I'm going to die on you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" she said before throwing her math book at the door.

"What?" I asked and she jumped up out of her bed and walked over to me.

"Reid talked to me about it," she said and I shrugged.

"So," I told her and she huffed and I could tell she was getting pissed. "She didn't die for awhile," I added before taking a breath. "She had kids and that's how I'm here."

"It's still gonna happen," She happily reminded me.

"Oh joy, can we not talk about this?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Fine!" she said before grabbing her tote and her math book off the floor before slamming our dorm room door shut.

I screamed before throwing everything off my desk on the floor. I fell to the floor and cried and put my face in my hands. The door swung open and there was Kate.

"Everything okay?" she asked and I shook my head no. She slowly walked over all my thrown crap and over to me. She bent down and pulled me up. "You aren't supposed to be sad," she told me while wagging her finger in my face.

"Why?" I asked her as we sat on my bed.

"Because I need you to be a good aunt," she said and I was shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I took four test and they were all positive," she huffed out in one breath. I just hugged her, she wasn't the best sometimes but I don't think I could deal with anyone else being with Pogue.

"Are we meeting tonight?" Pogue asked Caleb as they stood at the mouth of the pool waiting for instraitctions from the coach.

"Yeah why?" Caleb asked him noticing something was wrong.

"Kate wanted to talk and dude I think she's gonna break up with me." Pogue confessed to him and Caleb laughed.

"She loves you man, so stop thinking like that." he said before looking for Reid and Tyler. "Where are those two?"

"I saw Reid earlier in the locker room he's probably screwing around." Pogue reassured Caleb who was getting pissed.

"What about Tyler?" Caleb asked and Pogue shrugged before pointing at Tyler coming in the Pool room door now. "Where do you think he was?"

"I'd rather not know," Pogue told Caleb sounding rather bitter.

"Let's get started ladies," Coach said while coming out of the locker room. "Warm ups in five," he added while pointing at Pogue and Caleb.

"What is that?" Kate asked while scaring the shit out of Sarah who was reading in the library. Sarah held her hand by her chest while she caught her breath from Kate scaring her half to death.

"Um Caleb's family history," She said while sounding half stalkerish. "Did you know the witchcraft thing actually started here in Ipswich?"

"Every time I ask Pogue about it he just tells me its all nonsense." Kate told her while pulling the chair out next to Sarah and sitting in it. "Why are you looking anyways?" Kate asked her while putting her book bag on the table.

"I really like him," she said before turning a page in the book she was looking at and pointing at a spider on the page. "This was one of the charges on John Putman and I've seen these in my dreams," she announced while Kate gave her a worried glance back.

"Where were you guys?" Caleb asked as Pogue and him walked over to Tyler and Reid laughing.

"Around," Tyler said while leaning on the wall.

"Oh you have a piece of glass in your face," Pogue joked with Reid about the fight at Nikki's. Everyone laughed about even him.

"Shower time," Coach announced, "good work today lets hope tomorrow is as good."

"Julia?" I said while knocking on the dorm room her name was on. "Julia?" I asked again and still nothing so I walked in. The window was covered and no light was peeking through and tripped over a bag. "Fuck!" I exclaimed while looking for the light switch. "Julia?" I asked one more time then BAM the lights where on.

"What?" she asked standing by the door?

"I was just checking on you," I said and she looked different more Beautiful than she was yesterday. "After what happened at Nikki's and everything," I said while walking closer to her.

"I'm perfect," she told me while walking in and closing the door behind her. I stepped closer to her slowly.

"You look different," I told her and she smiled. When she smiled I noticed her canine teeth looking longer and shiny whiter.

"I changed consiler's," she lied and I should tell and I just nodded.

"What classes are you taking?" I asked and she shrugged.

"The usual," she said really expressing her enthusiasm.

"Okay, well I'm gonna talk to you tomorrow," I said while heading for the door. She seemed really off she wasn't Julia at all.

"Bye," she said while waving me out.

Later that night at the Pentagram

"I love all these candles," I told Tyler as we stood around in one of his families' first colony houses.

"Well we don't have electricity here," he reminded me as he started lighting more candles while using. He looked super the dim light so I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. "They're gonna be here any minute," he reminded me and I shrugged.

"Stop with the talk," I said while pulling him down on one of the chairs and straddling him. He started working his hands under my shirt and I shrugged off my button up shirt and let it fall to the floor.

"You're so beautiful," he mentioned which made me smiled against his skin as I kissed his neck. My hands started roaming under his shirt. I could feel his toned chest and it made me wet.

"This needs off," I muttered while pulling his shirt over his head. It dropped to the floor and Tyler started standing up while still holding me. We started walking backwards and I didn't know where we were going then SMACK into a wall.

"Fuck," I said at the same time as he said "shit." We started laughing for we attacked each other again and then my shirt was on the floor. As we started walking we heard the cellar door open and close. We both scattered to pick and put on our shirts.

"You guys down here!" We hear Caleb call as I finished slipping on my shirt I turned around and ran smack into Caleb.

"Hey," I said before walking around him and going to get my button up shirt.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked and I smirked.

"You figure it out," I told him before going and looking at all the old books that lined the cellar walls. "Is this where you found Victoria's journal?" I asked and Caleb shook his head no.

"Caleb found it?" Tyler asked and I nodded.

"Where did you find it?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Gorman," he finished and I nodded slowly.

"So why do you have to stay at the Danvers tonight?" Tyler asked me he was pissed when I told him he wanted us to have a romantic night and I kept holding it off.

"Because," I said and Caleb laughed.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked while still laughing.

"Shut up, Danvers!" I snapped at him and he stopped.

"Told me what?" Tyler asked and I shot Caleb daggers out of my eyes before turning and facing him.

"Just like Victoria, I've been having dreams." I explained and his face paled.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked and I shrugged. "Does everyone else know?"

"Yes," Caleb told him and I huffed and Tyler stomped off.

"Thanks," I told Caleb as I went after Tyler. When I opened the cellar door Reid and Carson were standing there like they were about to open the door.

"Have you seen Tyler?" I asked and they both nodded and pointed to the Hummer.

"He looked pissed," Reid warned me as I walked to the Hummer. When I got there I opened the door and he was lying in the back.

"I'm fine," I said and he sat up.

"What?" he asked and I huffed and pushed his feet off the side of the seat and climbed in with him and shut the door.

"I haven't died… yet," I joked but he didn't seem to like it.

"I don't want to loose you," he told me while leaning closer to me. I wasn't looking at him because I knew he cared about me a lot and I got why he was pissed. He touched my chin lightly and moved my face to look at his.

"You're not going to," I lied not knowing the truth.

"Good," he told me before kissing him softly. We got out and went down to the cellar. When we got there everyone was there I hadn't even heard Pogue pull up.

"What are we doing?" I asked and Caleb sighed.

"Reid did you send me a darkling?" he asked and everything down here went silent.

**Authors Note:**

**Please Review if you're reading! **

**Thank you Chasidy023 & Venetiangrl92 for the reviews please keep reviewing and dont beafraid to tell me what and you liked and didnt in any of the chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12: Connections

Sweet Dreams

Ch.12. Connections

"Shut up!" Carson yelled as she pushed the ice on Caleb's face.

"Ow ow ow!" he said as she ended up putting more pressure on his eye. "I do need this to see," he reminded her and she shrugged.

"Why did you ask him that?" she asked and Caleb huffed.

"Because I was sent a darkling, and I want to know from whom." He said while snatching the cold ice from her hand violently.

"Jerk," I said while hitting him on the back as I put my bowl in the sink.

"You're on to talk. You didn't even tell Ty about the dreams." He smirked and I smirked back.

"He worries too much," I lied when I was really scared he would dump me if he knew I was gonna die.

"She's right jerk," Carson said before standing up and putting her bowl in the sink along with mine. "Is mom asleep?" she asked and Caleb shook her head no.

"Living room, with Scotch," he told her and she took a deep breath before faking a smile. I feel sorry for Carson and Caleb after what happened to there dad then they have a mother who started drinking her pain away.

"Caleb someone's here for you," We heard there mother Evelyn say from the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked as we all walked into the living room we saw Sarah standing by their mother.

"You said you couldn't meet tonight, so I thought I would surprise you." She added while stepping closer to him and touching his face. "You okay?" she asked noticing his swollen eye.

"Reid," he told her while smirking at her touch.

"Okay lover boy night," Carson said while giving him a hug, I did the same and we hugged Evelyn before heading up the stairs. "They're gonna fuck!" Carson exclaimed I shut her bedroom door.

"You seem too happy about that," I told her and she shrugged.

"He needs it, as do you." She said while climbing into her bed and under the covers of her black sheets.

"Well Reid seems to need more than he is getting." I said kind of bitchy and she scoffed before turning her face from looking at mine and lying down. I did the same and shut my eyes.

I was walking down a strange hall and then pulled into a room by a nice toned arm. Tyler I thought before a pair of lips crashed into mine. When his face came into the light I saw Chase the new kid.

"Chase?" I asked and he smiled a wicked smile before his eyes turned night black and I went flying through the closed door I was just entered.

I woke sweating and frantic I just looked over at Carson sleeping form and got up. I walked downstairs and got me a drink before heading back up the stairs. On the way to Carson's room I walked by Caleb's and saw his light was still on from under his door. I walked in and found him sitting on his bed in his boxers.

"Why are you awake?" he asked and I smiled weakly.

"Bad dream," I said and he didn't look like he was in a good mood anymore.

"What was it about?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Sarah asked while coming out of his bathroom wearing one of his shirts. "Oh," she muttered while looking at us both sitting on his bed. I stood but slowly and looked around the room. I just noticed that the room was hell. Clothes scattered the floor along with a blanket and shoes.

"I'm going to go," I said while heading out of his room and closing the door behind me.

"What did she want?" Sarah asked Caleb as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Not sure?" he asked before lying back on the bed and letting Sarah get on top of him.

"You are being ridiculous what is your problem?" Kate screamed at Pouge.

"Chase is my problem," he fussed up to her even though it was really obvious.

"What are you jealous?" Kate asked him while making sure jealous stood out.

"I just don't want you hanging around him," Pouge told her while dropping the tone.

"Look, he is just a friend," she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah right. I'm sure he's interest in just being friends," Pouge flipped out before leaving and slamming the dorm room shut. While Kate yelled at him about him being stupid. After he left she touched her stomach wondering if she would ever get to tell him. And when she did would he be happy, angry she was scared. She loved Pouge but he was jealous and most of the time unpredictable.

"Thanks for tonight," Sarah smiled up at Caleb as he pulled up to the dorms.

"How about Saturday," he said and she shrugged.

"What about Saturday?" she asked him and he smiled.

"It's Fall Fest and just happens to be my birthday," he told her really expressing how excited he was. Which was sarcasm because Saturday meant he was 18 and ascending. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"I don't know," she joked while slightly giggling. "I'd love to go with you," she told him seconds later. They both smiled and kissed and got really into before she left and went back to her dorm to find Kate upset.

"I hate him when he's like this," she said even though she knew it was her fault.

"You don't hate him," Sarah corrected her as she started getting her night clothes ready.

"I know I love him but right now I want him to stop being him," she explained while laying down in her bed and getting comfortable. Her phone rang and she picked it and looked at the caller ID. "This is the eight time he's called in the last hour," she explained to Sarah.

"So talk to him," Sarah told her while heading into the bathroom.

"NO! Not until he stops being an idiot," Kate told her while putting her cell phone and her night stand and shutting the light turning over and going trying to go to sleep. "I bet Cables not the jealous type."

"Carson, fucking shit!" I screamed as I got up and looked at the clock. "We're going to be late," I told her while throwing my pillow at her before getting in her bathroom and grabbing her brush.

"I'm calling in sick," she told me and I looked at her still lying on her bed.

"Are you serious?" I asked and I'm pretty sure she nodded before she started speaking.

"Bad cramps," I'm sure she lied but I just let her have it.

"Okay, well imma get in the shower," I said as I walked into her bathroom. When I came out dressed and ready to go Carson was passed out in her bed snoring. So I sat on her bed and texted Tyler to see if he could come and get me.

Me: Can u pick me up?

Ty: I'm already n class

Me: Fuck

Ty: Drive

Me: U no I dnt drive

Ty: I'm sorry I cant miss math

Me: K txt me later

Ty: K

So I stole Carson's car and drove to school changed into my uniform and headed to class. When I walked into the Tech room all eyes were on me.

"Class started 40 minutes ago," Mr. Mayor said and I gasped.

"Oh, am I late?" I asked and the class giggled before getting daggers from the teacher and continuing working. I just sat down in my seat and logged on. Class ended about 10 minutes later and I started heading for World History. When I was walking it seemed all the girls thought it would be fun to knock into me. I stopped to shoot daggers out of my eyes at one of them and then smacked into someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said while reaching out a hand for me. I looked up and saw Chase. "You okay?" he asked while looking nervous, "I can get the nurse?"

"I'm fine," I told him while grabbing his hand and as I did I got this warm feeling before falling into a deep sleep.

Smack, Bang, Boom, Fire, Wood, Screams, Blond hair, Blood. I saw all those flashes at once before waking up with Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pouge standing over me along with Chase and some others.

"Are you okay," Tyler asked me as I rustled awake and I blinked my eyes opened before fainting and passing out.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry i havent updates alot latey been really busy with work but PLEASE REVIEW i want everyones opion on this story good or bad!**


	13. Chapter 13: What are we doing?

**There is going to be a big shocker at the end of this chapter(: I hope someone atleast reviews about it!**

**Somone who i havent had a review from before maybe?**

* * *

Sweet Dreams

Ch.13. What are we doing?

I woke up in what looked like the school infirmary. When I sat up five figures made their way over to me.

"You feeling better?" Pouge asked while touching my arm. I coughed and someone handed me a bottle of opened water. I took a drink before handing it back over and rubbing my eyes. When I was done with that everyone seemed in focus now but it was still all fuzzy.

"What happened?' Carson asked me and I sighed and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Chase," I said and Pouge looked like he was going to bust.

"What about him?" Caleb asked while defending his new friend.

"I had a dream about him," I said and Tyler looked pissed.

"What kind of dream?" Tyler asked while standing up from the chair that was by my side.

"A bad one," I said while being a vague as possible.

"I have to get back to class," Reid said before kissing Carson on the cheek and smiling at me. "I'm glad you okay," he said before leaving. I was glad Carson and him seemed really happy when me and Ty weren't.

"Wait up," Tyler said to Reid while leaving and I huffed.

"Boys are stupid," Carson told me while putting her hand on mine and I nodded.

"What was the dream really about?' Caleb asked and I huffed and Carson hit him.

"Let her rest," she told him and Pouge nodded in agreement and Caleb shrugged.

"Have you talked to Kate?" I asked Pouge who shook his head no and I sighed. "Tell her you love her and she will forgive you," I informed him and he shrugged he didn't seem to be in a big talking mood.

"So the dream?" Pouge asked before getting a magazine thrown at him from Carson.

"Stop!" she said and I shook my head no.

"We were walking down the hallway of the school in my dream. I can't see his face so I thought it was Tyler. He pulls me into what looks like a closet or something and he kisses me."

"Is this where you figured out it wasn't Tyler?' Carson asked and I shook my head no.

"Pouge can you hand me my bag?" Tyler asked from behind me and I turned and saw his face. He looked pissed and I was pissed now why didn't they warn me?

"Tyler?" I said while he just walked out and I huffed. "What is his problem?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"Anyways after he kissed me his face hit the light and I saw it was Chase. Not to mention he started looking evil his eyes went black oh and he threw me through a door." I finished my dream leaving out my dream or flashes of what I saw when I touched him.

"Was this before or after the hallway today?" Pouge asked and I threw my arms up in the air to stretch.

"Before," and they all just looked shocked.

"What about after, did you see anything?" Caleb asked and I shook my head yes.

"Breaking wood, blond hair, fire, blood, and screams." I said before reaching for the bottle of water and drinking it.

"We can figure this out later I have lunch with Sarah," Caleb said while standing up and I waved him out.

"They fucked," Carson announced to Pouge who gave her a thumps up.

"You two can go," I told them loving both of them more than the other. They were always by my side when I needed them the most. Brother and best friend who needs a boyfriend… not me.

"I'm going to eat and get your homework," Carson told me before leaving and I looked over and Pouge.

"Go, talk to Kate," I told him and he huffed while getting up.

"Text me if you need anything," he said and I nodded. "Love you," he said right as he exited the door. I just laid my head back down on the pillows and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"You're late," Sarah said as Caleb sat down next her before giving her a kiss.

"I was checking on Ally," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, are you going to eat?" she asked him and he shook his head yes before stealing one of her fries.

"But I don't feel like getting a tray," he said and she smiled.

"We can share," she told him while pushing her tray over for him.

"Aw aren't you two cute," Kate said while sitting down with her tray. Then before she even got a chance to take a bite of her salad here comes Pouge.

"Can you talk?" he asked her and she nodded while getting up and following him out of the lunch room.

"What do you want?" she asked him while putting her hands on her hips.

"I love you," he told her and she nodded.

"Is that all?" she asked him and he shook his no.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like Chase." He told her and he heard a small chuckle behind him. When he turned around he saw Chases face.

"Sorry to interrupt," he told them. "How's Ally?" Chase asked and Pouge smirked.

"Fine, thanks for calling us," Pouge added and Chase shook his no.

"No problems see you two inside," he said before disappearing into the lunch room.

"See," Gouge said and Kate scoffed.

"Can you just please let it go?" she asked and he shook his head no.

"Something is going on with him and I intend to find out," he announced before kissing her and walking off down the hall.

"Dinner tonight you house?" Kate asked him and he stopped and turned around.

"Sure why?" he asked her and she huffed.

"I have to tell you something," she said and he nodded.

"Okay is eight good?" Pouge asked and she nodded and he started walking again.

"I love you," Carson said to Reid as they walked into the lunch room.

"I love you too," Reid said as they went to sit down.

"So brother," Carson started but Caleb stopped her.

"Whatever you want no," he said and she huffed.

"So boyfriend and brother," she said and they both looked at her.

"What?" they both asked her and she laughed.

"Say you're sorry," she said and they both laughed.

"Reid needs to go first," Caleb said before taking a fry off Sarah's plate.

"He's the one who messed up your eye?" Sarah asked while looking at his slightly darkened right eye.

"Yes, and he hit first," Caleb said while looking at Reid the whole time.

"You had no right asking me if I sent you…" and he trailed off since Sarah was at the table.

"Sent what?" She asked while eating some fries.

"Sent that picture," Carson covered for both of the dumb founded boys.

When I woke up in my room I found Tyler sitting in the chair he was in earlier when I woke. I smiled at him but it soon faded when I saw he wasn't smiling.

"What is it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Things are just different," he said and I scoffed.

"How so?" I asked him and he shrugged again. "Enough with the shrugging!" I kind of shouted at him.

"I think we should break up," he said and I nodded yes.

"If you don't want to be with me then yes we should." I told him and he huffed.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you," he said while slowing down and talking softer. "It's that you don't seem to want to be with me."

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"It took you two months just to tell Pouge," he said and I scoffed.

"He's my brother and happens to be one of your best friends," I reminded him. "Plus when whatever this used to be you didn't want to tell him either."

"Well I see you've mad up your mind," he said and I shook my head yes before the nurse came in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked and I shook my head.

"When can I leave?" I asked her and she looked at her watch.

"Your brother said he would be by at 6 to get you," she told me and I nodded and she left.

"What time is it?" I asked Tyler so he pulled out his cell phone.

"5:48," he said and I smiled and waved him out with a not so happy look on my face. So I was right telling Tyler about the dreams would cause him to break up with me. Was I really physic or what?

"Hey," Caleb and Sarah said coming in like ten minutes later.

"Hey," I said while grabbing my jacket and putting it on. "Pouges not here but I wonder if he really thinks I'm going to ride on that damn bike."

"We're picking you up?" Sarah said and I froze.

"Pouge has plans with Kate," Caleb informed me and I smile and nodded.

"Tyler and I broke up," I said as we walked out.

"Why did you break up?" Sarah asked me as we started heading off to my house.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you after what you said in the locker room?" I asked her and she huffed and turned around in her seat.

"What happened?" Caleb asked and I laughed.

"Nothing Caleb just drive," I told him while wanting to avoid the subject all together. "Hold on where are we going?" I asked noticing we turned off onto the Danvers road.

"My house," Caleb said and I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked him while grabbing my cell phone out of my purse.

"Because Pouge wants the house to himself," he announced and I scoffed.

"He's already got her pregnant," I said under my breath and Caleb slammed on the break.

"Kate's pregnant?" he asked and I huffed and had a little fit before taking a deep breath.

"No," I lied and Sarah scoffed.

"You just said so," she said and I shrugged.

"Maybe it was just a guess," I said and she rolled her eyes and turned back around her seat.

"Can you take me home?" Sarah asked him and Caleb scoffed.

"I thought we were having dinner?" he said looking confused.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," she told him and he shook his head while pulling up to the house and letting me out. He waited until I was inside and left. When I walked in I heard their mom moving around. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting in a chair drinking.

"Carson's not here," she said and I nodded yes.

"I know she's staying at the dorms tonight," I said and she looked at me strange.

"Then why are you here?" she asked and I sat down on the couch and dropped my purse on the floor.

"I fainted at school and everyone is keeping an eye on me. Plus Pouge is having a special night with Kate." I finished and she shook her head before speaking.

"Your parents are never home are they?" she asked and I shook my head no. "I'm sorry," she said before taking a drinking and I just let her.

"I'm going to go upstairs," I told her and she nodded I grabbed my purse went into Carson's room and passed out.

Screams, those were the only thing I could hear besides my panting I just stopped running and I needed to start again. I started running picking up speed as I got closer to what looked like a wall. A wall? I was outside in the woods. I just ran until something compelled me to stop. I then turned and when I did I saw a mirror and in it my refection. My hair was tasseled and I looked as if I had just been killed. Blood was all over my shirt and then I felt pain in my back. I looked down on my stomach and I saw a silver blade sticking in me. I turned around and know one was there I collapsed on the ground begging for breath and not getting anything. I slowly faded out.

I shot up as I woke and I shook all the thoughts from my head. I got out of bed and walked down stairs quietly not to wake anyone. When I got to the kitchen the light was already on and Caleb was standing with the fridge door opened.

"Midnight snack?" I asked and he shook his head no before pulling out a juice box. "Really?" I asked while looking at the juice box in his hand.

"They are delicious," he told me and I laughed.

"Get me one," I told him and he did. He threw it at me and I caught it.

"Bad dream?" he asked and I nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked as I started walking out of the kitchen.

"Sure," I said waiting for him. He turned the light off and caught up to me and we started walking.

"So what was going on in it?" he asked me and I took a deep breath.

"I was running from someone or something in a field but. There was this wall-" Caleb cut me off.

"Wall in the field?" he asked and I smirked and I shook my head yes.

"Then I saw a mirror and I looked a mess," I said and I noticed he stopped when we got to his door.

"You wanna come in or head back to bed?" he asked me and I just walked in with him and we sat on his bed.

"So where was I?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You should tell me why you and Ty broke up," he said and I fake laughed.

"No!" I said playfully and he scoffed.

"Oh really?" he asked me and I nodded. "Then you have left me no choice," he said and I was kinda worried. "Remember when you were seven at camp and you peed your pants?" Caleb asked and I laughed.

"Yes because you and Pouge wouldn't stop tickling me-" and I stopped getting what he was saying. The next thing I knew he was ticking me and we were on his bed. He was on top of me and I was laughing none stop trying to get him off me.

"Caleb!" I said while trying to get him to stop in-between my laughs. Then when I was tired out he stopped and was still on top of me. The next thing I knew he was cradling my chin and we kissed and we didn't stop after that. He started pulling at my shirt and I let him take it off. Next his shirt was off at my hands. I started feeling up his abs as his mouth kissed my neck violently. My hands traced his underwear line since he was only in his boxers and I could feel his hard on. He stopped and looked at me only in my bra and shorts in his bed.

"What are we doing?" he asked and I shrugged before I pulled him into a kiss. He started struggling to get my shorts off and as they went off so did my underwear. He threw them off to the floor and started working on my bra. "Where is the clasp?" he asked and I laughed before unclasping it from the front. He smiled wickedly before kissing me on the lips and working his way down my body.


	14. Chapter 14 : You Have Sarah

Sweet Dreams

Ch.14. You have Sarah

Caleb thrusted into me four more times before we both came for the third time that night. I was on top this time so when we were done I rolled off him and on the empty side of his bed.

"Is it just me or is this getting better every time?" I asked with a small giggle.

"No, its getting better." he said reassuring before he leaned over and down and kissed me softly on the lips. That was when it hit me. What the fuck are we doing? He has a girlfriend he is best friends with my brother and my best friend's brother and I just broke up with my boyfriend.

"What are we doing?" I asked while sitting up and pulling the sheet over myself. I'm not sure why I did not like he hadn't seen it before.

"We just had sex," he told me and I smirked at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"I mean you have a girlfriend," I said while getting out of bed without the sheet and putting on the closes shirt to me. It was Caleb's and it smelt just like him. God!

"She's not my girlfriend," he said while sitting up and I gave him a look.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded and wiggled his finger for me to come over to him so I did. "What?" I asked and he kissed me really hard on the lips while dragging me onto the bed and then I straddled him.

"We never said we were together," he told me while pushing my bangs behind my ear. "And I don't know what this is but I like it." he told me while looking me up and down before kissing me softly. "But lets get some sleep we've got school tomorrow," he told me and I kissed him before getting off of him and crawling under the covers.

This was so weird I just fucked Caleb, like four times. And now I'm sleeping in the same bed with him how could this night get anymore weird?

Caleb woke up before me and looked down at what he thought was a fragile body. What had he done last night? He knew what he did but what did he do. He slept with his best friend's sister and his sister's best friend.

"It's kind of creepy looking at me like that," I told him while turning over and looking at him. "What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed and laid his head on the pillow while still facing me.

"We shouldn't have slept together," he told me and I chuckled and he looked at me strange. "What?" he asked while wiping his face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No but its nice knowing my first time was a mistake," I said while probing myself on my hand.

"I didn't say that," he said and I smirked.

"You also didn't say you and Sarah were dating," I informed him and he huffed. "You just seem to not say a lot of things." I told him while getting out of the bed and I noticed Caleb did the same.

"Stop!" he commanded and I just let him go on. "Allyson!" he said and I stopped picking up my clothes.

"What?" I asked and he grabbed me by my wasted and kissed me it was warm, and soft. "Why?" I asked while pushing him off me.

"Huh?" he said while looking at me as I started getting dressed.

"You and your good guy act," I snapped and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't know it was an act," he told me and I shrugged.

"Just don't tell anyone about this," I said while leaving him stunned.

"Like I would want too," I heard him shout as I hit the stairs.

Kate woke up in Pouges arms with his hands placed on her abdomen. She held her hand out in front of her and stared at the giant rock on her ring finger. How long had Pouge had it? She didn't really care she just loved that they were both in the right place. She was only worried about what was going to happen next year. They had plans to go to college together but a child would make that difficult. They could get an apartment off campus and have a babysitter.

"What are you so deep in thought about?' Pouge asked while looking at her.

"Everything," Kate said before kissing him on the lips softly.

"Save those thoughts for both of us." he told her while getting up. "We need to get up and shower," Pouge said while reaching his hands out for her. She grabbed his hands and slid out of bed before heading into the bathroom with him.

"Where were you last night?" Carson asked as I got in our room from the shower, a cold shower I might add and that wasn't because I was feeling frisky.

"Your house," I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, Caleb told me," she said and I stopped.

"Caleb told you what?" I asked her and I knew I was probably being paranoid.

"That you were staying there so they could make sure you were okay." She said while pulling on her skirt and I smiled.

"Cute underwear," I told her while changing the subject.

"They're yours," she laughed and I stopped and took another look and smiled at her.

"I see now," I told her while getting my uniform out and changing. Reid came busting in the door just as I was pulling my skirt on.

"Out!" Carson snapped at him and he held up his hands while walking out backwards.

"You two fighting?" I asked and she huffed.

"Kind of," she said while throwing her hair all over one shoulder.

"Why?" I asked and she stopped moving and faced me.

"Because he just ugh. He acts like he would cheat on me." She told me while looking over frustrated.

"He loves you," I told her and she shook her head yes.

"But what if that's not enough?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Then you hot ass body better." I joked but she didn't seem to like it. She just shrugged off before going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. "Sorry," I whispered quietly to myself while getting dressed.

"Hey you," Julia said coming up to Reid as he sat on the floor outside mine and Carson's room.

"Hey," Reid said while standing up. He knew that with everything Carson thought spending time with Julia was not the way to prove her wrong.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him but Reid just shrugged with his hands in his pockets while rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Nothing," he finally spoke while stopping from his nervous dance.

"We should hangout," Julia told him while stepping closer. "Ever since I got back, all my friends have poof and disappeared."

"You still have Carson and Ally," Reid chocked out while backing away from her more.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?" She asked and he took his phone from his pocket.

"Shit, Carson we need to go," he called into our room.

"I'm coming," She said while coming out and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Julia.

"Hey," Julia said while waving at her like they were best friends.

"We're going to be late!" I said while pushing Carson more out of the door, "oh."

"Well, bye." Julia said before walking off and making sure to swing her hips so ass moved more to get Reid's attention.

"That little slut," Carson said while lunging for her but me and Reid stopped her.

"Calm the fuck down!" Reid told her while letting go of her waist.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Carson asked before slapping Reid and walking off.

"If it helps she's on her period." I told Reid with a smile before we both started laughing.

"Let's go eat breakfast," Reid said as we started walking.

"I only have time for some fruit or toast first class is in 15 minutes." I huffed as we made our way to the dinning hall.

"Can we talk?" Caleb asked in the hallway he looked like he just came from swimming his eyes were red and his hair wet.

"Sure," I said while going with him without telling Reid.

"What do you want?" I asked as we got into an empty classroom.

"You!" he told me before kissing me passionately.

"What why?" I asked while pushing him away by his shirt.

"Last night was great," he told me while still holding my head.

"Thanks," I told him smiling.

"You're welcome. Maybe it was because we both have powers but it was great." he finished before kissing me again so I pushed him away just again. "What now?" he asked while looking pissed.

"I don't do just sex. Actually I've never done had," I said while correcting myself, "sex. Then you decide oh lets go casual. Hell no." I told him while pushing him off me all the way and heading for the door.

"Allyson!" he said while coming after me and shutting the door behind me.

"Can we just try this?" he asked and I huffed.

"You have Sarah," I said before opening the door and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15: Who's staying for dinner?

Sweet Dreams

Ch.15 Who is staying for dinner?

"Where were you?" Carson asked while looking at the free spot next to her.

"Nowhere," I lied while sitting down and noticing I was right a crossed from Tyler.

"You will never guess what happened," Pouge said while coming over and sitting down next to me.

"What?" I asked him shocked by how he said it.

"Mom's home," he said and I gave him a smirk.

"Good one," I said before taking a drink of Carson Orange Juice.

"No really and she wants to see you." he said while handing me a note before sitting back in his spot by Kate.

Allyson, this is your mother if you remember me. I've come home and I would like you to stay at the house tonight. We need to talk about some serious matters soon. If you don't I'm going to be very disappointed.

Love, mom (:

"Really," I said while showing Carson the note who read it before chuckling.

"You mom is such a bitch," she told us before the bell rang right as Caleb came in.

"Where has he been?" Sarah asked while getting up and walking over to him. Caleb didn't look happy at all and he and Sarah started blowing up at each other right in front of everyone.

"What the hell?" Pouge asked while looking at me and I shrugged.

"I wonder what's up his ass." I asked not really wanting to know while knowing half of it.

"We're not dating," Caleb told her loud enough for us all to hear. I swallowed hard knowing he was trying to tell me something. Everyone was leaving the dinning hall but us. Our feet seemed stuck to the floor before Caleb turned on his heel and went right back out the door.

"What just happened?" Kate asked wanting to know what was wrong with Caleb.

"I'm not sure," Tyler said moments later while breaking the silence. "We should get to class," he said while passing me. Carson and I followed close behind straight to class.

Caleb: Come ova 2 my house 2night

Me: Cant

Caleb: Y

Me: Mom is home

Caleb: Really?

Me: Yes bye

Caleb: Come ova after… plz

Me: Y

Caleb: Idk

Me: That's some real insight

Caleb: Bye

Me: Bye

"It smells weird in here." Carson told me as we stepped into my house I just laughed at her, it smelt just like it always did.

"Wow you really need to get a life," I said while pushing her to the side as we got into the living room. Pouge, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb were all playing videogames.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking at Pouge.

"Out," Tyler told me and I huffed.

"When is she going to get back?" Carson asked while throwing her bags on the floor and squeezing in on the couch.

"Soon," Reid answered before trying to kiss her and getting a hand in his face instead.

"What's up with you two?" Caleb asked while throwing his controller on the floor. I take it he lost or some shit.

"Your sister has anger issues." Reid told him knowing it would piss Carson off.

"Shut the fuck up. You need to stay away form Julia." Carson told him while getting off the couch and on the floor with Tyler and Pouge.

"Watch you mouth," Pouge told her before throwing his controller as well.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler asked me while snapping me out of my daze.

"Nothing," I told him while grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "I need to change," I announced looking at Carson who huffed and got off the floor.

"We'll be back," she told them as we headed upstairs.

"What's your deal?" she asked me as I was pulling my jeans on.

"I don't have a deal," I told her very overprotective.

"Oh sure you don't," she told me all sarcastic. "You seemed tense down there is it Tyler?"

"Pssh no he's not the one who I f-" I stopped myself releasing what I was saying.

"The one you what?" She asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"The one I'm mad at," I told her lying. My god I never kept anything from Carson that was this big.

"Then who?" she asked and I shrugged and she gave me a look. "Seriously tell me, please."

"Caleb," I said while grabbing my Satchel off my bed and going through it. "Victoria's journals gone," I said while dumping it all out on my bed and not finding the journal.

"What?" she asked while jumping up and looking at the contents on my bed.

"You haven't seen Victoria's journal have you?" I asked while looking at all the guys downstairs they all just shook there heads no. I huffed and went and sat down in the chair away from everyone.

"What you don't like us?" Reid asked before getting pissed at the game.

"No not at all," I said while telling half the truth.

"Are you missing anything else?" Caleb asked and I shook my head no.

"I don't think so anyways," I told me and I could tell he still wished last night didn't happen. I could tell that much but what I couldn't tell was why he still wanted more. Okay where did I last have it? Oh shit I went downstairs and got my journal last night when I couldn't sleep in Caleb's bed, it was still in his room.

Me: It's in ur room

Caleb: Huh?

Me: Victorias journal

Caleb" Fuck

Me: Put it in Carsons room

Caleb: K

"Hello," My mom said while coming in and waving at us all. "Long time no see."

"You can say that again," I told her as she came over and hugged me. When they left we weren't on the best terms and now I'm sure those terms were even worse.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," she told me and I shrugged.

"I'm staying at the dorms tonight," I informed her and she scoffed.

"No you're staying here," she told me while leaving to the kitchen.

"Bitch!" Carson mouthed to me and I nodded.

"Who's staying for dinner?" she asked from the kitchen and no one said anything.

"Kate's coming tonight," Pouge shouted and mom didn't like that I could tell by the sound of something being dropped.

"I'm gonna go," Tyler said while getting up off the floor.

"I have to second that, not only is he my ride." Reid said before looking at Carson who actually kissed him bye. "I love you," he whispered in her ear hoping it would help her know it was true.

"You staying?" I asked Carson who laughed while getting up.

"I love you, but your mother hates me." She said while hugging me before grabbing her things and leaving. The only ones left were me and Caleb.

"Well I'm done dude," Pouge told Caleb while putting up the game.

"You staying for dinner Caleb?" My annoying ass mother asked. I started mouthing no to Caleb who smiled.

"I'm not sure," he said and I huffed.

"No he's not," I jumped in and Caleb stepped closer to me his hands were on my waist and they felt so good. "Caleb Pouge is in here," I whispered to him while nudging my head over to Pouge.

"He's putting the game up," he told me whispering in my ear so I could feel his breath on me.

"Stop!" I told him and he smirked.

"Actually Mrs. Parry I might," he started before I stopped him by putting my hand over his lips. He licked my hand and I pulled away.

"Ew!" I exclaimed while wiping my hand off on my jeans.

"Come over tonight," he told me and I shook my head no so he opened his mouth to talk.

"Fine," I snapped quickly and he smiled and kissed me quickly.

"I've gotta go," Caleb told Pouge while getting away from me.

"Okay see you later," Pouge told him and Caleb was gone and I huffed. "What?" Pouge asked and I just stomped up the stairs yelling.

"What's her problem?" Mom asked and Pouge shrugged not sure himself.

I went in my room and laid down on my bed with my face in the pillows. I heard the door open what felt like 20 minutes later and my bed dipped under someone else's weight.

"We need to talk," my mother's voice said and I huffed while sitting up and looking at her as I got my hair out of my face.

"About what?" I asked as I got up together.

"Tyler," she said sternly and I laughed.

"What about him?" I asked her really wanting to know her interest.

"Your brother told me about you two. Unlike Carson's mother I don't think it's a good idea for out families to mix. You need to break up with him." she told me like it was no big deal, the next thing I knew her hand was on my cheek. "You're not a virgin anymore," she said and I pushed her hand away.

"So?" I asked and she huffed.

"Birth control," she said while looking at me. "You'll be on it by Friday." The next thing I knew she was out of my room leaving my door opened. I screamed before turning back over and putting my face in the pillows.

* * *

**Authors note:**** How much of a bitch is my mother? Haha well sorry i havent been updating alot i've had a hard time writing lately not to mention i start school on Thursday so that's that but i almost have this whole story done so when it's all done you're gonna get alot of updates and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	16. Chapter 16: Jail Bird

Sweet Dreams

Ch.16. Jail Bird

"How's it taste?" my annoying ass mother asked Kate about the beef stew she made.

"Perfect," and I just knew Pouge and her were going to tell her about that child within.

"Mom we need to tell you something," Pouge said while putting his fork down.

"Now?" Kate asked and Pouge nodded and Kate put the fork down.

"Here we go," I said while looking at all three of them.

"She's pregnant," Pouge said quickly before he started eating again.

"Pregnant?" mom asked while looking only at Pouge. "Now do you see why you're going on birth control?"

"Mom!" I snapped knowing Pouge would get pissed.

"Birth control?" He asked before laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Kate and Pouge just chuckled some more.

"She's a virgin," he spoke and that made mom laugh.

"Not anymore," she spoke and Pouge stopped.

"What?" he asked and I put my head on the table before hitting on it. "Is this why you and Ty broke up?"

"No!" I exclaimed before getting up from the table. "I'm going to the dorms."

"How?" my mother and I smirked.

"My car, you always complain I don't drive it." I yelled at her before going upstairs and backing a small bag. I left and headed out to the Danvers house. When I got in everything was quiet so I went straight up to Caleb's room.

"Hey," he said when he saw me while shutting his book and placing it on the nightstand. I started kicking my heels off as I dropped my bag. I went straight over to him straddled and kissed him hard and started taking his shirt off.

"Whoa," he said while stopping me. Our breathing was rapid as I tried catching my breath.

"What isn't this what you wanted?" I asked him and he shrugged while putting my bangs behind my ear. He kissed me softly on the forehead and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know why I wanted you to come over." he told me and I smirked and gave him a laughed. "What?"

"My mom knows I'm not a virgin," I told him and he gave me a look.

"Who told her?" he asked and I shrugged.

"She just knew," I told him and he shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked and I smiled before kissing him breaking it and taking my shirt off. He looked at me blankly for awhile before kissing me and flipping me over on my back. I giggled as he kissed down my neck just like the night before.

"Talk to me please?" Reid asked Carson through our dorm room door. When she didn't answer he opened the door to find it empty.

"What are you doing down here Garwin?" Aaron Abbot asked as he walked hand in hand with Julia.

"Looking for Carson and you?" he asked looking down at the couples locked hands.

"Going back to my room." Julia told him all perky.

"For what?" Reid asked and Aaron smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be grieving the loss of Tucker?"

"Shut the fuck up," Aaron told him while dropping Julia's hand and getting in Reid's face. Tucker was the guy who ended up dead in the back of Tylers hummer. Tucker also was one of Aarons best friends.

"Guys," Julia said while pulling Aaron away from Reid. "Bye Reid," she told him as she pulled Aaron farther down the hall.

"What was that about?" Carson asked while looking at him. She was standing in the hall right in front of him wearing a towel.

"Aaron being an ass, and what is Julia doing with him?" he said while glancing back at the now empty hallway.

"Not sure," Carson told him while going into the dorm room and standing by the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked and she shrugged. "Let's cut the bullshit. I'm not going to cheat on you with any bitch. Not Julia, not Kira not anyone."

"You promise?" she asked and he nodded before smiling.

"I promise," he told her and she smiled back before kissing him and letting him in the room.

"Hold on you expect her to move in?" Mom asked angrily looking at both Pouge and Kate.

"Yes," he told her and mom just laughed.

"No!" she spat before walking into the kitchen carrying the plates.

"Mom!" Pouge yelled behind her. "If you don't then I'm leaving."

"Why?" she yelled at him before throwing the plates. "Why is she more important to you?"

"She's pregnant, with my child she's my responsibility now!" Pouge screamed back at her.

"Does she even know?" Mom asked him about the powers and Pouge shook his head no while he was looking at the broken plate on the floor. "You two have college next year cant you just-"

"I'm not aborting my child," Kate said while coming and looking at my mother. "Mrs. Parry this wasn't planned I would have wished it worked out differently. But it seems this was the way it was supposed to happen." My mom just laughed at her, you see my mom thought there was no such thing as destiny or a path in life. She thought you made whatever you wanted or a mistake happened.

"Let's just go,' Pouge told Kate while grabbing her hand and leaving the kitchen.

"Why do you like on top?" Caleb asked me as I laid next to him. I had my eyes closed facing him. I could feel his eyes on him.

"Because I get to bounce," I laughed and he laughed before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. It was so soft and quick it barely lasted but it was sweet.

"You colded?" he asked me as I pulled the covers over my shoulders.

"Yes," I said while squeezing closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. He was nice and warm the way I remembered when I was on him about ten minutes ago. "Night," I said before kissing his chest and laying my head down on his shoulder. You wouldn't think that would be comfortable but man was it.

As Reid started walking back to his room he heard something strange coming from the guys bathroom. He walked in to see Aaron Abbot on the floor crying.

"What's wrong you pussy?" Reid asked him before kicking him in the stomach. Aaron flipped over while holding the right side of his neck.

"It burns!" he screamed before passing out.

"Allyson," Caleb said half asleep while handing me my cell phone.

"Huh?" I said while grabbing it and looking at the caller ID, which has Carson's name on it along with 3 missed calls.

"Hello," she said when I answered while holding the phone away from my ear. "Where are you? You know what it doesn't matter we cant find you or Caleb and Reid is in Jail."

"What?" I asked while sitting up and Caleb was asking me what was wrong with his eyes.

"Yeah, they think he beat the shit out of Abbot. Which he didn't. Julia says Abbot left her room around 11. Reid didn't leave our room till 1."

"Great you're going to get a demerit for having a boy in the room after 8." I told her but I knew she didn't care as long as it got Reid off. "What time is it now?"

"3 do you know where Caleb is?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure you call Sarah?" I asked and she huffed.

"Yeah, she hasn't seen him since lunch. Pouges thinking about stopping by the house. Hey where are you?" she asked while sounding worried and I just shrugged.

"My house, and im sure Caleb's sleeping." I lied hopping it would work.

"Pouge said you left for the dorms?" she said all confused and I just shrugged.

"I said that so know one would say anything." I lied and I hated this I wasn't supposed to lie to my best friend urgh.

"Well we need bail money and Reid refuses to talk to him parents." she told me which wasn't a surprise. "And they refuse to pay until they all talk."

"What?" I asked and she nodded and I huffed. "You want me to come over there?"

"No im about to leave the police station. Tyler was worried about you by the way." she informed me and I glanced at Caleb who was no looking at the ceiling.

"Well we broke up," I told her and she nodded before taking a deep breath.

"You broke up, but he still wants you bad." she confirmed my suspicions and I huffed urgh.

"I'm not sure that's going to happen, bye." I said before hanging up and tossing my phone on the other side of the bed.

"Reid's in jail." I told him and he laughed and I hit him. "They got him for assault on Aaron."

"That doesn't surprise me," he said and I shrugged.

"You think he did it?" I asked and Caleb shook his head yes. "Why do you two hate each other?"

"He uses too much," he said and I nodded.

"If he really beat the shit out of Abbot don't you think he would have used to make him forget?" I asked and Caleb just nodded before kissing me.

"You're so smart," he told me and I kissed him back.

"This isn't working," I said and he gave me a weird look.

"What why?" he asked and I huffed and sat up more.

"Everyone is wondering where we are. Don't you think they will put two and two together?" I asked him and he laughed.

"They're not as smart as us," he laughed before pulling me into a kiss.

"I've gotta go," Carson told Reid through the bars he just punched the wall. "Stop!" she told him and he walked over to her.

"Did you get a hold of Caleb?" he asked her and she shook her head no. "Okay, I love you and sleep tight."

"If I can, love you too." she spoke before kissing him softly and leaving him behind bars waiting for bail.


	17. Chapter 17: Liar, Liar

Sweet Dreams

Ch.17. Liar Liar.

"Where are my underwear?" I asked Caleb as I dressed.

"I don't know," he told me while pulling on his pants.

"Well I have to go, if you find them put em in Carson's room." I said while leaving out the door. I was sore all up in my vag, and waist area.

"So who are you fucking?" Carson asked when I got into our room.

"No one," I laughed and she smirked.

"Then why do you look like you got Marjory fucked last night?" she asked and I laughed again.

"Okay crack head. What makes you say that?" I asked knowing when it came out of my mouth I shouldn't have said it. She came up and poked waist where Caleb was holding me last night as he pounded into me. "Does it matter it's just sex."

"Yes it does you tell me everything. Or so I thought," she told me while grabbing her bag and storming out of the room. She really needs to stop PMSing so much.

"You look like crap," Tyler told me when he saw me in the hall on the way to eat breakfast. He was right I looked like shit, my hair was up and in a ponytail, my make up was mostly just eyeliner, and I was sore and sure everyone could tell by the way I was walking.

"Woke up late," I lied and he nodded.

"You look sore," he added and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked and he shrugged. When I walked in pretty much everyone was sitting down at the table and Pouge looked pissed to see me with Tyler.

"So where were you last night?" I asked Caleb as we sat down.

"Yeah everyone called your phone like ten times," Tyler chimed in.

"Home with some chick," Caleb finished and everyone at the table went quiet.

"Who?" Pouge asked wondering who Caleb was sticking it too.

"A very tight chick," Caleb smirked and everyone at the table groaned at his choice of words.

"You gonna eat?" Tyler asked and I shrugged. "You gotta eat, how about some yogurt?"

I laughed at him asking me this. "Yogurt sounds good," I laughed out wondering if he was giving me a second chance. He got up and left up to the counter.

"What was that about?" Carson asked and I shrugged, "is he the guy?"

"No!" I told her and she huffed. "There is no guy I lied okay." I lied and I wasn't liking it tonight I was breaking things off with Caleb this was too much lying.

"Here you go," Tyler said while sitting strawberry yogurt in front of me with a spoon.

"Thanks," I said with a smile before opening my yogurt.

"What's up with you two?" Pouge asked openly and I shrugged.

"We're trying to be friends," I told him before sticking the spoon in my mouth.

"With benefits?" Pouge asked and I huffed before throwing the spoon at him.

"No, and if we were it wouldn't be your business." I informed him and he scoffed and got up from the table and went out the door.

"What's up his ass?" Ty asked while eating his toast I just shrugged and shot Kate daggers so she wouldn't talk.

"Well I'm off to class," Kate said while grabbing her tray and leaving.

"I miss Reid," Carson whined and I pushed my yogurt away it was useless without a spoon.

"You should eat," Caleb spook up and I shrugged.

"I had sausage last night," I smirked and he smirked back before getting up and leaving also.

"What's up with everyone today?" Carson kinda of yelled loud and I pushed her.

"Shut the fuck up," I commanded and she smirked and started getting up and leaving. She stopped in her tracks when Kira and Julia came in the door pulling each others hair.

"Fuck yeah, girl fight!" Tyler got all excited before getting up to get a better look.

"You bitch," Julia yelled at she climbed on top of her before hitting her in the face.

"You slut!" Kira screamed while turning Julia over and getting on top and slamming her face into the floor.

"Damn!" Someone yelled and were they right her face was gonna be fucked.

"He went after me, not the other way around." Julia shouted while kneeing Kira in the crotch. Kira groaned and fell over slightly. Julia got up and started kicking her in the stomach violently.

"Oh fuck," Tyler said before going over and pulling Julia off Kira.

"Let me go!" Julia shouted at him while kicking and flaying her arms around.

"Calm down you crazy bitch." Tyler laughed while dragging her out of the room. I grabbed out bags and ran out there too.

"That was amazing," I told her while touching my heart; she just smiled at me before fixing her hair.

"Do I look okay?" she asked when she was finally done.

"Yeah," Me and Ty both told her before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carson asked as she came out.

"Nothing," he told the truth but Carson didn't believe it so she stormed off down the hall.

"It was probably me," Julia said while going through my bag.

"No she's PMSing," Tyler corrected her.

"Oh," Julia uttered before handing my bag and walking off down the hallway.

"Walk you to class?" Tyler asked and I smiled and we started walking and he dropped me off at Science.

Later that night at Nikki's

"She's pregnant!" Pouge exclaimed.

"And were getting married," Kate finished for him and everyone was shocked.

"Really?" Caleb asked and they both nodded before kissing.

"Oh my god!" was all Carson could say over and over again.

"Congrats," I told them and Kate got up and we hugged.

"I have to go," I told them and they all looked at me.

"Me too," Caleb said while getting up with me.

"Bye," I said while hugging everyone bye.

"Your house," I told Caleb as I got in my car and drove until I got to the Danvers.

"Come here," he said while standing in the doorway of hi bathroom.

"We're done," I said and he looked sad.

"Why?" he asked me while stepping up to me and grabbing me by the waist and kissing me.

"Because, I think I can work out with Tyler now." I finally told the truth to someone.

"That's what this morning was about?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I just thought maybe," I told him before he kissed me again.

"One more time?" he asked and I shrugged and he started kissing me neck knowing I like it. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started walking backwards and stopping when he got to the bed. He put me down and we both started undoing our pants.

"I'm gonna miss this," he said before leaning down and kissing me. I grabbed his cock and felt him shudder under me. We finished getting naked before I got up top of him and road him like I was in the rodeo. I have to say I couldn't stop moaning and screaming at how big he was.

"Carson?" Reid asked while coming into her room at the Danvers house. She wasn't there but then he heard what sounded to him screams of pleasure. He walked quietly over there and opened the door only to find me giggling as Caleb flipped over on top and started drilling deep into me. He closed the door before taking a deep breath and getting the fuck out of the house. What was he going to do next?

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait i had the worst writers block ever but the rest of the chapters will be up soon the story is almost over there is probably going to be 24 or 25 chapters and i might do a sequel but i wont know if you want me to or not if you don't review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Loser

Sweet Dreams

Ch.18 Loser

"You're lying Caleb and Ally wouldn't fuck." Carson laughed at Reid before kissing him. "But I am glad you're out," she kissed him again.

"I'm not lying you want to go to your house and see?" he asked and Carson laughed.

"Yes let's go," she said while grabbing her purse. They left and drove to the Danvers quick fast and in a hurry.

"Yes! Yes, yes, Oh!" Carson heard as they got to the steps.

"No!" she whispered and Reid smirked. They walked up silently to his room before opening the door a crack to see me on top of Caleb with his hands on my waist holding me steady as we fucked.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Carson screamed while busting in making me get off Caleb while grabbing the sheet and standing by the bed.

"Carson listen-" I tried to start but she slapped me. It's not like I was fucking Reid but she was seriously pissed, way more than I thought she would.

"You don't talk," she said while holding her index finger in my face. I just stood there knowing what I did was wrong so I didn't hit her back. "You really? What the fuck were you thinking? Pouge is going to kill and so am I." She added while throwing everyone on the floor at him.

"Calm down," Caleb yelled at her while putting the boxers she threw at him on under the covers.

"No I will not, this is so fucked. She's like your sister this is plane wrong." Carson screeched while walking closer to Caleb.

"Calm down," he told her again and she started flipping.

"How fucking long has this been going on?" She asked while hitting him with each word.

"I don't know," he said and I groaned.

"Three days, I think." I said and she like flipped her shit and fucking slapped the shit out of Caleb. Reid had to split them up and pull Carson half way across the room.

"This is gonna tear us apart!" She screamed while looking at me. "Think about Tyler," she told me while trying to get free from Reid but not succeeding.

"I know which is why know one was supposed to find out. It's over, tonight was it I told him this." I told her while pulling the sheet around me tighter.

"I can't even look at you two anymore. I don't want to see you in the dorms so you stay here your house, I don't care, just not at the dorms." She told me while busting out and Reid was just standing there looking at us.

"Umm…. Bye," he waved while slowly walking out behind Carson.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed and Caleb came over to me and put his hands on my waist I hit him off.

"What the fuck?" he asked while stepping away from me.

"I can't do this," I said while dropping the sheet and getting dressed.

"Bye," he said as I finished getting dressed and walked right out the door without a goodbye.

"No classes today, hell yeah!" Tyler exclaimed as he sat down at a silent table. "Don't tell me you guys want Classes?" He asked before taking a chunk of eggs into his mouth. "What?" he asked while looking at all of us one by one.

"Tired?" Kate asked while looking from me to Carson to Caleb to Reid.

"Sorta," Carson spoke while I dreaded the words that came out of her mouth, hoping she wouldn't spill.

"Help me with this?" I asked Carson while grabbing her with my free arm while the other held my trey. When we were out of eyeshot she slapped my hand away.

"What?" she asked while looking very pissed.

"Please don't tell?" I asked and she smirked.

"Why?" she asked me and I scoffed.

"Because this will break us," I told her and she nodded.

"I know and that's the only thing keeping me from running my mouth." She said before walking off. I guess that means she doesn't care about our friendship enough not to tell them something I don't want everyone knowing.

When I turned around from putting my tray up Tyler was standing there, smiling.

"Hey," I said stunned.

"I was wondering. Are you going to Fall Fest with anyone?" he asked shyly and I shrugged.

"What do you think?" I asked him and he just looked at me blankly.

"Is that a no?" he asked and I laughed.

"No one has asked me," I told him while walking back to the table. He then grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking.

"Do you wanna go with me?" he asked and I smiled and nodded yes and he smiled back. "I wanna try and make this work again. What do you say?"

"I say yes," I smiled up at him but when he tried to kiss me and I shook my head no. "Let's take things slow."

"Okay, like ancient slow or just us slow?" he asked and I shrugged before walking backwards.

"Up to you," I joked before turning around and slamming into someone and laughing it off.

"Are you ready for today baby?" Kate asked Pouge as he chowd down on his breakfast feast.

"Yeah, just gotta get my head in the right please." He reassured her. "You gonna watch me?"

"I have a paper due tomorrow, but I should be able to get it done and see your first race." She told him while picking at the eggs on her plate.

"You gonna finish those?" he asked her while eyeing the eggs.

"Take them," she said while pushing her plate towards him.

"You sure?" he asked while looking at her stomach.

"Yes, besides I'm not supposed to have a big appetite yet." she cleared things up for him.

"I need to read up on these things," he mumbled with a mouth full.

"Huh?" she asked before drinking her water.

"Nothing," he lied not wanting her to think he would be a good dad. The truth is he pretty much raised me he was going to be the perfect dad.

"How's it felt to be out?" Kate asked Reid wondering if he really did it like most of the rest of us.

"Great," he said while pulling Carson tighter.

"You two are so cute," she told them while smiling.

"Thanks!" Carson said happy for a time until I sat down.

"What's going on?" I asked while sitting.

"Nothing but we gotta go," Pouge said while standing and looking at his cell.

"What?" Tyler asked while sitting down really close next to me.

"Coach wants us there now!" Reid explained to him. "He also says I can't swim. Which is stupid because Aaron hasn't been released from the hospital so he can't either?" Reid ranted and it wasn't looking so good for him lately.

"Chill," Caleb told him while grabbing his bag from the table. "We've got Chase now."

"Yeah, Chase is a saint," Pouge joked while getting daggers from Kate who huffed and left the table. "What did I do now?"

"Dude, she's pregnant you could smile and piss her off." I explained to him and he just shrugged and walked off looking all depressed like. "Good luck!" I called after him but only got a waved arm.

"Off we go," Reid said to Carson before kissing her softly and grabbing Tyler.

"Bye," Carson and I both called after them and got waved arms as well.

"I saw that," Carson snapped at me from behind.

"Saw what?" I worried as she looked at me strange.

"You and Tyler what's up with that? You two back together?" she started spitting out question me not knowing where to begin.

"Both," I told her quickly and she looked at me weird.

"Both what?" she asked and I shrugged and looked at her blankly.

"Whatever," she said before walking off and I started after her.

"Come on?" I asked and she stopped walking.

"Why can't we get along anymore?" she asked and I laughed at her.

"Because you're on your period," I laughed and she laughed before looking at me seriously.

"Can we forget this?" she asked and I nodded before linking arms with her.

"I'm back with Tyler," I smiled and she smiled back at me before frowning.

"You're gonna kill them," she said and I nodded too. Everything is fucked; I have Tyler who I really want to be with, and then Caleb who was just a friend with benefits.

"Go, go, come on Pouge!" Kate, Carson, and I yelled at we watched Pouge race 6 other guys. He swam to the end of his row touched off and back down in the lead before getting to the end and winning. That was the last race of the night and everyone was clearing out of the pool area now.

"He really is good," Chase told Caleb with a wicked smile.

"The best," Caleb quickly corrected him. "I hear you swim I mean free style." Caleb told Chase over his shoulder.

"That's what I've been told." Chase smiled again wickedly while looking at the pool water.

"Let's see what you got." Caleb told him before going to one of the rows and sitting off. Chase followed suit and did the same.

The both took off getting into the water neck and neck starting off. Slowly Chase creped up and got in front of Caleb just barley but you could tell. They pushed off just about the same time. Caleb got in front just barely while all the guys were screaming and shooting mostly for Caleb of course. Right when the race was almost over Caleb hit his head when they get to the side he lost by the way.

* * *

**Author's note: So I've finished the story there is going to be 24 chapters and i'm going to try and update at least once a day but thats not a promise because i'm busy and not home everyday but i hope you enjoy the rest of the story and update a lot!**


	19. Chapter 19: You should see the other guy

Sweet Dreams

Ch.19. You should see the other guy.

"He's coming to!" Caleb heard someone shout as he struggled to open his eyes.

"There we go sunshine," joked Chase as Caleb's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice.

"What happen?" Caleb asked while coughing up some of the left over water in his lungs.

"Whacked your head pretty good," Pouge told him before he rubbed his eyes. All the guys were standing over him Tyler, Reid, Pouge, and Chase.

"Lucky for you, Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool." Tyler joked before getting a few laughs even some from Caleb himself.

"He also whipped your ass." Reid had to throw in as they helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked Tyler through the phone as I walked into my dorm.

"Heading over to Reid's house." He told me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh really?" I asked while putting my purse down.

"Yeah you okay?" he asked and I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I just thought. What the fuck am I going to wear tomorrow?" I said and I heard him laughed.

"I don't know baby, but I'm going to call you back when I'm on my way to pick you up." I just nodded.

"Alright bye," I told him before hanging up and not waiting for a respond.

"Hey," Tyler said while coming in Reid's room. "Haven't been in here forever."

"Yeah, me either but the dean says I have to stay off campus unless necessary." Reid told him while using finger quotes.

"Damn that sucks," Tyler said while flinging himself on the bed.

"I gotta tell you something man." Reid said and Tyler smiled up at him before noticing Reid's serious face.

"What?" he asked not knowing what to expect.

"Last night I caught Caleb and Ally doing it." Reid told him avoiding eye contact before a laugh came from Tyler.

"Doing what? Because I know they weren't actually having sex." He said before seeing Reid's facial expression, Tyler's confused face soon turned all anger and rage.

"No. No there is no way that's just wrong. No!" Tyler said while standing up on his feet and pacing around Reid's room.

"I'm sorry bro." Reid told him and Tyler just lost it and ran out of Reid's house. He drove like a crazy person so the Danvers house before sitting in the drive way for awhile. He then just walked in the house and found Caleb sitting on his bed.

"What's up dude?" Caleb said while sitting up and putting his book on the nightstand.

"So did you do it in this bed?" Tyler asked him while throwing the blanket a little.

"Do what?" Caleb asked while standing up.

"FUCK HER!" he exclaimed, "Did you fuck her in this bed?"

"Who told you?" Caleb asked and Tyler laughed.

"So it is true." he said while shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

"Look man it just happened." Caleb said while walking closer to him. "It didn't mean-" and that's when he got clocked right in the nose.

"Pouge!" I yelled through the phone.

"What why are you yelling?" he asked me and I huffed.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Heading over to Caleb's." he told me and I smiled.

"Okay get there fast I'm on my way." I told him before hanging up. I hurried up and got in my car and drove. I wasn't going to get there very quick at least 10 minutes fuck.

"Get off of him Tyler!" Pouge yelled at him as he dragged Tyler off Caleb before getting kicked in the ribs. "FUCK!"

"He slept with your sister!" Tyler yelled at Pouge while walking over to Caleb who was now standing up.

"Tyler," Caleb muttered before getting punched right when I walked in the door.

"TYLER!" I exclaimed while running over to Caleb to make sure he was okay. "What the fuck?"

"Are you okay?" I asked Caleb as I touched his face lightly. "Caleb can you hear me?" I asked again and got no answer. "I think we need to take him to the hospital."

"He's fine," Tyler told me as I stood up.

"Was this necessary?" I asked looking around at the house which was now torn up from the floor up.

"Look," Tyler told me as his eyes went black and the house went back to order. "Happy?" he asked and I took a deep breath before knelling down on the floor back at Caleb.

"Ally?" he asked and I nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he laughed.

"I think your boyfriends mad." he told me as I touched his check before he winced in pain. "I'm fine." he told me noticing the worry in my green eyes.

"Is it true?" Pouge asked as he finally spook.

"Pouge-" and he cut me off.

"IS IT TRUE ALLYSON?" he asked and I could tell he was angry.

"Yes," I told him quietly before he walked out of the house pissed off.

"Tyler?" I said seeing him now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and knelt down and touched his knee.

"Why?" he asked and I shrugged. "I thought you wanted it to be me. Didn't you?"

"I did and then we broke up-" and I was cut off again.

"So, you weren't even with him and you give it up." Tyler said and I just stopped breathing for a split second.

"I think I'm going to go." I told him while standing up.

"Why?" he asked while grabbing my hand which I shook free.

"Because you basically just called me a whore." I told him awhile walking for the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Caleb asked before getting daggers from me and Tyler before he walked up the stairs very slowly.

"That's not what I meant." he said and I took a deep breath.

"Are you mad?" I asked and he laughed.

"Have you seen my knuckles?" he asked while showing them to me. They were all bruised and bloody some his and some Caleb's.

"Have you seen your face?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Is it bad?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"You should see the other guy." I told him with a laughed before kissing him.

"Ow," he said while touching the skin around his baby blues.

"You'll live," I told him before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let's go to your house."

* * *

**Authors Note: Ally is kind of a hoe! It's sad to say but come on Caleb and Tyler are both fine! Haha anyways whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed this 5 more chapter! Get excited one update a day! Probably more like 2 if i get bored lol but i think im going to start a sequel but i wont post it until i have about 5 or 10 chapters done which may be awhile but oh well you guys can wait right? Dont forget to look at the poll**

**Who do you want Ally with? Caleb? Tyler? Who?**


	20. Chapter 20 : Breaking In

Sweet Dreams

Ch.20. Breaking In

"Putting aside our differences right now we need to check him out." Pouge agreed with Caleb knowing it was worth checking into.

"Are we cool?" Caleb asked him and Pouge shook his head no.

"Alright then let's go and get this over with." Pouge told him heading for Caleb's door.

"Where are you guys going?" Carson asked busting in the door.

"The school," Caleb told her while grabbing his jacket.

"Can I come?" she asked before Pouge and Caleb gave each other glances trying to deiced weather or not.

"I don't care," they finally deiced.

"Yay! So why are we going?" she asked them and they both just shrugged.

"I can't believe we just did that!" I laughed as I cuddled closer to Tyler.

"Do fights turn you on or something?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe," I played coy and he just smiled at me before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Alright, let's get some sleep." He told me and I scoffed.

"Ugh! You are no fun!" I joked before he started tickling me and kissing me. I started laughing really loud before getting my mouth covered and he stopped tickling and kissing.

"What?" I asked as he got up out of the bed and to the door. He cracked it open slightly and looked out. He was stark naked just standing there looking at nothing from what I could tell. "What is it?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I thought I -" and he was cut off by my scream.

"What are you two doing?" Tyler's dad he asked and Tyler fucking covered his nuts so fast.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed while making sure I was covered and hiding my face in the blankets. Tyler put on his boxers quick while his dad stood and looked at the ground.

"You staying the night Allyson?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said quietly and with that he gestured with his head for Tyler to come out in the hall.

"Yeah, what dad?" he asked while standing with his back to a wall in the hall.

"The families have never mixed; let's keep it that way son." He let on before he gave him a pat on the shoulder and left Tyler to think.

"Yeah, alright I'll see you after bye." Caleb said into the phone while getting glares from both Pouge and Carson. Caleb hung up the phone and looked at Carson with his what face.

"Who was that?" Carson asked as they stood at the gates which lead to the very locked school office.

"Sarah," Caleb said while getting daggers from both of them.

"Did she say why Kate was mad at me?" Pouge asked before Carson laughed at him.

"You two always fight," she told him before giving him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"I know, so did she say why?" Pouge asked again looking worried.

"She said that you're a dick!" Caleb laughed before starting to climb over the gate.

"WAIT!" Carson spoke up while putting her hands on her hips. "Why are we even here? I want to know before I get expelled for you two."

"Chase," Pouge said quietly.

"We all know you don't like him." Carson smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"When Ally told us about her dream it got me thinking." Caleb told them both, "then when I was in the pool before I hit my head, I swear I saw his eyes go black as night."

"Are you sure you don't need to lay off the late night skin-a-max?" Pouge laughed before Caleb just smiled.

"Haven't needed that since I met Ally!" He joked before he got punched in the face by Pouge and Carson split them up.

"That was a low blow and you know it!" She shouted at Caleb before turning to pouge. "And you, enough with the hitting have you seen his face when it's not glamoured?"

"Sorry," Pouge told him and Caleb nodded.

"Me too, about everything… Even the Ally stuff." Caleb confessed.

"Awh, you're both a bunch of homos" she laughed before starting to climb the gate.

"So you're in?" Caleb asked and just rolled her eyes before smiling at him.

"I'm in!" she squealed, "Besides Chase kinda gives me the wiggins."

"What was that about?" I asked Tyler as he came back in the room slowly.

"Nothing important." He smiled at me before crawling back into bed with me.

"I love you." I told him with a bright happy smile on my face. "I mean you don't have to say it back but, hey I love you."

"I love you too Ally Parry!" He told me before kissing me softly.

"Round two?" I smiled up at him as he cradled my head and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Nah, we should get some sleep." he told me before kissing my bottom lip.

"You're no fun," I joked with him.

"Whatever, missy I know you're tired." He told me and I just nodded yes, because sleep was lingering but hey I was up to round two.

"You find his file yet?" Carson asked impatiently as she checked out her boots with the flashlight. The room was dark, cold, and filled with tons of old medal filling cabinets with the student's records.

"Got it!" Caleb quietly shouted cheerfully.

"Yes!" Carson skipped over to him.

"Find anything interesting?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"Wait… it says he was adopted when his birthmother died in a car crash… he was in the car also." Caleb told them and Pouge coughed.

"What's the date that she died?" he asked.

"July 10th 2005." Caleb told them before Carson grabbed the file from him.

"That was only three days after his birthday." She said looking at his basic information.

"Which is what?" Pouge asked.

"July 7th 1992." she told them while doing the math in her head.

"Wait he was-" Carson cut Caleb off.

"13 when she died which is when you sons of bitches get your powers. You don't think he would have killed his mom do you?" She asked them and they shrugged before she handed Caleb back the file.

"His real last name is Pope… Pope where have I heard that before?" Caleb asked himself.

"Real last name?" Pouge asked confused by all this smart talk.

"He was adopted by the Collins after his mother died." Caleb informed them for the 2nd time.

"So that means-" and Pouge was cut off this time by Caleb.

"He's adopted parents also died in a car crash, but he wasn't in this car." Caleb said while pacing the room.

"Let me guess July 13th 2010?" she asked and Caleb nodded yes.

"How'd you know?" Pouge asked and Carson smiled.

"You guys ascend when you're 18. The 13th of July was his 18th birthday, he killed those people." She told them almost scared for her life.

"Call Reid and Tyler," Caleb told Carson.

"You laugh too much anyways." He told me which of course made me laugh.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Then why bring it up?"

"Did you laugh when you did it with Caleb?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Why not?" he asked and I sighed before kissing him.

"Because with Caleb it didn't mean anything… At all." I reassured him and he nodded.

"Okay, let's get some sleep." he told me as we both laid down, right as my head touched his shoulder his phone rang. "Sorry," he said while reaching for it and answering.

"Yeah, what do you want Reid?" he asked smiling before it slowly faded away. "You want me to bring Ally?" he asked before pausing again. "Yeah, she's with me… Alright, bye." then he hung up.

"I gotta go," he said looking sad.

"Where?" I asked and he laughed.

"Reid just needs my help with something." he told me smiling again. "You can stay here if you want?"

"No, can you drop me at the dorms?" I asked and he nodded while throwing me my clothes.

* * *

**Author's note: So whatcha thinking? So about the sequel yes? No? Maybe? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**


	21. Chapter 21: Sacrificial Lamb

Sweet Dreams

Ch.21. Sacrificial Lamb.

"What are you doing?" I asked Tyler as I pulled my black heel-toed boots on.

"Changing," he told me from inside his closet.

"Can I have a hoodie?" I asked going in there.

"Yeah, here." He said throwing me a grey one. I turned it over and in blue writing it said Yale on it.

"Yale?" I asked knowing but not wanting to here the response.

"My dad went there. The funny thing is he expects me to go to." He said and I fake smiled.

"Like you could get in." I joked and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I mean look at my math grade." He joked with me while pulling a white shirt out of a dresser. He then in the process took off his shirt before I jumped him.

"What was that for?" he asked as I now sat on top of the dresser.

"For the fact that: one I love you, and two you're freaking sexy." I laughed out before kissing him viciously again and pulling at his jeans.

"I wish we could but we need to leave." he told me and I pouted and he mocked me.

"Jerk!" I told him before helping him put his shirt on.

"God, I love you." He told me with a smile and I nodded and jumped off the dresser.

"You better," I told him before kissing and leaving him in the closet.

"What was that?" Carson asked quietly before seeing a light coming down the hallway.

"Up!" Caleb pointed to the ceiling, and the next thing Carson knew she was floating in the air very close to the high ceiling. Caleb covered his sister's mouth as a security guard came into the room. Seconds later the file started to slip from his hand, before it fell all the pieces of paper fell out. Pouge stopped it in mid air; the security guard checked the room before leaving. The floated down silently while picking up the papers and putting the file back where they found it.

"Pope, Pope, Goody Goodwin Pope." Caleb said to himself as the walked out of the office. "Hey!" he said stopping Carson and Pouge from walking out of the building. "Agnes Goodwin Pope, that's where I've heard it before,"

"Huh?" Carson said at the same time Pouge asked him what he was talking about.

"The book of damnations, they use to call her Goody Pope." Caleb tried to remind them both and neither one of them was remembering.

"I haven't read the book since we were kids." Pouge told them both while scratching his head. They both then turned to Carson.

"Hey, don't look at me Ally is the one you want to talk to." She told them while holding her hands up.

As they all sat down around the pentagram without me, they told each other anything they knew about what was going on.

"One of the names of the families who brought charges to Putman was Pope." Caleb told them as he flipped through pages of the book of damnations using. "Goody Pope, widow to Jacob, mother to Hagen."

"So what?" Reid said not wanting to believe any of this.

"She claimed that John Putman came to her as an incubus in her dreams, after she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths. Goody Popes husband Jacob died, June 4th 1692. Son Hagen was born April 11th 1693. That's ten months and 24 days later." Caleb told them before rubbing his eyes, and shutting the book mentally.

"If what you're saying is true Hagen Pope; is the bastard child of John Putman then the fifth bloodline of the covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler said trying to wrap his head around all this.

"Then Chase is one of use," Caleb told him not wanting to believe it himself.

"That's just crazy," Reid told him pointing out the obvious.

"That night after the party at the dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me, the next night it happened again." Caleb informed them before getting interrupted by Pouge.

"I felt it then," he said and Tyler chimed in.

"See I told you," he said pointing towards Reid. "I felt it then too."

"When you said it wasn't you were you lying?" Carson asked him and Reid rolled his eyes.

"No," he said looking pissed but Carson didn't care as long as it got to the bottom of this.

"You swear?" Caleb asked getting daggers from Carson.

"He wouldn't lie to me," she told him and Caleb ignored her.

"You swear?" he asked Reid again.

"I swear," Reid told him holding up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Then it was him," and then Caleb's phone went off. He answered and it mumbled some conserving words into the phone before hanging up.

"What is it?" Carson asked noticing Caleb tensing up.

"He's put a spell on Kate." He said and everyone looked to Pouge who was in shock.

"What are you talking about? What kind of spell?" he asked and Caleb took a deep breath before speaking.

"Creation… spiders." and with that Pouge was up and running up the stairs.

"Wait don't do anything?" Caleb yelled at him as all the candles around them started to flicker but Pouge was gone.

I heard a knock on my door so I shoot up and answered it quickly thinking it would be Tyler, but when I opened it I found Caleb.

"Hey," I said kinda half smiling not sure what the fuck he was doing at my dorm room. "Come on in," I told him and he did looking all brooding. "What's wrong?" I asked as he sat down on Carson's bed.

"You seen Pouge?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Why?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"What is up Caleb?" I asked nudging him.

"Did you hear about Kate?" he asked I shook my head no.

"Is she okay?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he told right as another knock hit my door.

"Maybe that's my brother." I said while standing up the get the door. When I opened it I was in shock Caleb? I opened the door wider and looked back at the Caleb sitting on Carson's bed before getting put in the dark. When I opened my eyes I was sitting on my bed being held by my hair.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked looking at now a Caleb and Chase.

"Let them talk now sweetie." A voice purred into my ear. The voice was familiar and almost soothing. I cocked my head to the side and caught a glimpse at someone who has changed so much. Julia!

"Now now, Calm down." Chase said coming over and sitting down by us and touching my arm. Caleb looked really pissed where he was standing right in front of the door. Chase moved his fingers over my arm before a spider appeared and started slowly walking up my arm.

"Don't hurt her!" He told him and Chase smirked.

"I always knew there was something more than sibling like love between you two." He kind of shouted.

"You put me under this spell and I'll die." I told him holding back the tears before getting my hair pulled tighter.

"Stop it!" Caleb shouted this time. "This is between me and you."

"Caleb I beg to differ. This is between the sons and in her case daughters of Ipswich." He cheered like it was so important. "But weather she lives or dies is completely up to you my friend." With that I felt a sharp pain coming from my neck. Julia was sucking my blood what the fuck this wasn't Twilight.

"Stop!" I screamed before hearing Chase laugh and me passing out again.

"Now, now we can't have the fun without you try and stay awake." Chase told me while hitting my cheeks to wake me up. Julia wasn't holding my hair anymore because I didn't matter I was too weak to go anywhere.

"You can't imagine growing up not knowing what this was. When I finally found my real father, he finally filled in all the missing pieces. But it was too late, I was hooked." He smiled while taking me from Julia and touching my cheek. Another spider appeared and Caleb jumped.

"She can't take anymore; you're going to kill her." He told Chase who was having too much fun.

"By then he was such a bitter young man. Or should I say bitter young old man." He laughed "that all he wanted to do was end the suffering. Like all our bloodline before us he was more than willing to break the laws of your sweet little club." He said pausing and kissing my neck before getting hit by me and laughing. "Isn't she fun?" he laughed and I rolled my eyes and fixed them on Julia who was gone.

"So I got him to give me a share of the power!" He laughed continuing with his story. "And he died knowing that his son was going to get revenge on your covenant."

"What is this all about?" Caleb asked tried of his bullshit. "I mean what do you want?"

"Want?" Then he tossed me on the ground and I knocked over Carson's night stand.

"I'm Chase Collins," he laughed. "I have everything I could possibly want. But what I need, more power!" He was talking and I was pulling myself up onto my bed. He started walking around the room looking and touching things.

"Tomorrow night birthday boy. At the moment you ascend, be at Putman barn. Where you will, will me you power." He said smirking and I went pale I swear I almost blacked out again. My body was burning up to a crisp but I could barley move as I lay on my bed watching and listening to everything happen. I noticed Caleb was looking at me with sadness, anger and a mix of other emotions in his eyes.

"You do that, I let her live. And Carson, Pouge, Reid, Tyler, Kate, your mom. They all live!" He screamed before throwing everything off my desk. I jumped a little bit not expecting it. "And don't think, I won't kill them. I can take her right now just to make a point?" He smiled at me before walking closer to Caleb. "Just asked my adoptive parents."

"And you're mom?" I asked with a wicked smile.

"How do you know about that? I've been watching you all night. You haven't talked to anyone but Tyler since tonight." he said and I smiled pushing myself up on the bed.

"You see I think it was an accident." I told him and he laughed.

"We have a winner the first time I ever use and my mother dies." He laughs again "which should be a warning to you. Killing it comes naturally to me."

"He killed that kid at the dells." Caleb told me and I nodded knowing he must have.

"Well he caught me doing a little magic, and just wouldn't forget." He told us with so much enthusiasm. The next thing I knew I was burning up from the inside out and everything was going blurry.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked him loudly.

"Making a point," Chase said smirking I'm sure. Caleb couldn't take it anymore he deiced he was going to use on him. Just as Caleb's eyes turned black Chase's also did twice as fast and before Caleb knew it he was on the ceiling getting moved a crossed the room before getting dropped on the floor by the closets, then dragged on the floor into the bathroom and tossed into the mirror shattering it and breaking the light bulbs also. Chase laughed the whole time he walked over to him.

"Do you see my problem here?" he asked still laughing before kneeling down besides Caleb who was on the bathroom floor. "I like to use, a lot." he said and I laughed.

"That's an understatement." I managed to get out.

"SHUT IT!" He screamed causing me to jump. "Only know one ever told me about the side effects, you know the ageing?"

"And addiction!" I added before getting daggers from him so I decided to shut up.

"So as I see it, I add your power to what I already have." he smiled while stepping on Caleb who was moving around trying to get glass off of himself.

"It won't stop the ageing. Your father obviously found out the hard way." Caleb said and the father crack set Chase off who then decide to kick him in the face.

"Stop!" I yelled noticing his glamour had worn off and his face was black and blue already from Tyler.

"My father never had this kind of power!" he yelled as I struggled to get off the bed but only ended up on the floor.

"It's the body that wears down, NOT THE POWER!" Caleb yelled chocking on his own spit.

"Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb. Hell you're already there golden boy. Why not go out a real hero? If it's your bloodline you're worried about I'm sure Ally has something in the oven… Or Sarah!" he joked before kicking Caleb in the stomach.

"Tomorrow night, the barn, where it all started. A birthday party just you and me. It's either you or them? " He said looking at me on the floor and smirking. "Brother!" he added bitterly before getting up and putting my room back the way it was before he got here, but leaving me and Caleb on the floors. Caleb then brushed himself off and walked over and helped me off the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting me on my bed.

"Yeah," I told him as I started regaining my strength back.

"Pouges been in an accident." he told and I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked not thinking those would be the next words out of his mouth. "We've got to go then." I said getting up grabbing my purse and heading for the door.

* * *

**Author's note: So what did you think? Was it too much Caleb&Ally time for you people who want her with Tyler? Well let me know so i can make some big decisions for the sequel! I really need input if i'm going to write that sequel and dont forget to vote on who you want Ally with Caleb or Tyler? haha REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22: Gone

Sweet Dreams

.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked me breaking the silence as we drove to the hospital.

"Peachy," I lied my head was throbbing but I just wanted to check on my brother.

"You need any medicine?" He asked, "For that head. You've been holding it since we left." He told me with a smile. "Come on, don't sit in pain. The glove compartment has some aspirin."

I opened it up and took two pills out before putting the rest of the bottle back. "Do you have anything to drink?" I asked looking at the two pills in my hand.

"There should be a bottle of water in my gym bag, in the back." with that I unbuckled and started throwing stuff around the backseat.

"Why is your car so messy?" I asked noticing it's never been like this before.

"Uh, I don't know." He told me and I just shrugged it off. I finally found his gym bag and the water in the side, I then noticed him looking at my ass in the review mirror.

"Stop that," I said as I got myself seated as I was. "We happened, but we're over now okay?"

"Yeah, I know." He said sounding bitter but I just wanted him to get it. I love Tyler, not him.

"Ally!" Carson screamed when she saw me. "Your mom just left looking for you two. We were all worried, Tyler maybe more than others." She told me making sure I got what she meant. "Are you okay? What happened to your neck?"

"I'm fine and I'll tell you all after I see my brother." I told them while going over to Tyler.

"That's not your brother," Reid said scratching his head. It was obvious he'd been drinking you could almost smell it.

"You okay?" Tyler asked while moving my hair so he could get a better look at my neck.

"I'm fine now," I smiled up at him before giving him a kiss. "I'm gonna go check on Pogue." I walked into his room since everyone was standing outside it. He had his own section which was what looked like a glass room, then a place for guest. I walked into his private glass room and over to him. He was breathing rapidly, but completely knocked out.

"Pogue?" I said trying to get his attention so he'd wake up. "Pogue, what happened to Kate?" I asked not wanting to know the answer. Lucky for me he wouldn't wake up to give one. When I turned around everyone was on the other side of the glass.

"How's Kate?" I asked coming over to there side.

"Not good," Carson told me as she sat on Reid's lap in a chair.

"And the baby?" I asked knowing it didn't look good.

"They don't think it'll make it." Caleb told me before I stormed out of the room.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Caleb said before getting stopped by Tyler.

"I've got it," he told Caleb who just nodded while stepping back from the door.

"Ally!" Tyler yelled at me over and over again as I stomped down the hallways.

"WHAT?" I finally asked back while stopping in my tracks. Tyler ran over and hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay," he said so sure, but it was nice to know what someone thought about all this.

"It's not either Caleb dies or we all do." I said trying to hold back my tears. I mean I'm aloud to have feelings for Caleb just not FEELINGS.

"What are you talking about?" He asked holding my head in-between his hands.

"Chase wants Caleb to will him his powers." I told him replaying everything that happened in my head.

"Is he gonna do it?" Tyler asked and I shrugged not knowing since Caleb and I hadn't talked about it.

"But if he doesn't Chase says we're all as good as dead." I told Ty who just hugged me and I cried into his chest.

"We can go to dad-" Carson started to talk but Caleb cut her off.

"Dad is dead, as far as me and the rest of the world are concerned." Caleb told her pissing Carson off.

"I think its funny how he's actually alive but everyone thinks he's dead!" Sang Reid before getting hit by Carson.

"I'm gonna take him home." Carson told Caleb while dragging him out of the hospital room.

"Reid needs to learn from my fathers mistakes." Caleb mumbled to himself. "You use, you age, you age and you're family has to fake your own death."

"You're not going to save them. No matter how hard you think everything is gonna be alright… It's not." The voice told me in my head as I slept somewhat peacefully, but that was before the dreams kicked in.

I started walking down a cold black hallway. The walls were bare with nothing on them but black paint. That was before the red started coming from the small cracks in the walls. Red blood actually, blood it started coating the walls all over. The next thing I knew it was at my feet… rising higher and higher. "STOP!" I screamed before my mouth was covered by red as the blood started to go higher and higher. I did the only thing I could swim… I swam like a motherfucker and I finally found a door. It was locked but I used to open and quickly swam in before landing on my face. The room wasn't just any room it was Carson's. She was walking around her room in her underwear in a tank top, it looked as if she was about to go to sleep. She went into her closet before a big scream was let out… her scream. Blood flew and it the door of her closet before she came running out with a large bite mark on her neck similar to mine. She ran into her bedroom door trying to open it while screaming loudly for her mother. She got no answer and as I tried to get her attention she didn't say anything back. A figure started to emerge from the darkness of her closet. The long blond hair was a give-a-way. Julia! She walked over to Carson before grabbing her by the arms and making her leave a long streak of dark red blood down her door. "Stop struggling!" Julia yelled at her before taking one finale bite.

"Ally! You're screaming what' wrong?" Tyler asked me touching my face.

"What?" I asked moving around slowly. I must have fell asleep in Tyler's lap in the big chair in Pouges hospital room.

"Your shirt," I said pulling on his white shirt which was soaked from my tears and had make up all over it. "Sorry I ruined it."

"It's okay," he said before kissing me softly. "The question is are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm fine… I promise, now what time is it?" I asked as he slightly reached over and looked at his phone.

"4:48 you wanna go back to my house?" he asked and I nodded yes.

"You guys are so cute!" Caleb clapped as I got off Tyler's lap.

"You need sleep," Tyler told him in an not so nice tone of voice.

"Carson!" I snapped and they both looked at me weird. "She was in my dream."

"What happened in your dream? Ally, you were screaming is she in trouble?" Caleb asked getting up from his chair.

"The blood on her door." I mumbled trying to put the pieces together.

"Like the dream you had before about her door?" Tyler asked and I shook my head yes then no.

"This time there was more…Julia!" I said before the tears started falling.

"JULIA?" Caleb asked sounding externally pissed.

"What about Julia?" Tyler asked picking me up off the floor he was a great boyfriend. He sat me in the chair and hugged me. "It's alright nothings gonna happen to her okay?"

"Yeah," I said to myself trying to convince myself that he was right.

"What about Julia?" Tyler asked Caleb.

"She's a vampire!" Caleb exclaimed before throwing a table. "Fuck! I never should have let her go home alone."

"It's not your fault, I didn't even tell her about Julia!" I screamed from the chair.

"Did she do that to you?" Tyler asked pointing at my neck and I nodded he looked super pissed now. "How about we don't sit here and scream at each other. We're leaving so we're gonna go check your house."

"Fine with me," Caleb said smiling before going and sitting back down in his chair.

"Carson?" Tyler asked as he slowly entered Carson's room.

"Is she in there?" I asked behind him.

"Ssshhhh," he ssssshhhhed me. "Carson!" he said again this time actually going into her room.

"You pussy!" I yelled pushing passed him. "Carson?" I asked looking around at her trashed room.

"She's gone." Tyler said grabbing my hand. "Come on," he said tugging on my hand trying to get me away from her door. It was just how I saw it in my dream about a week ago…

* * *

**Author's note: This is one of my favorite chapters(: I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! You will be my friend forever haha... Ummm just let me know what you think please!**

**Thank you Chasidy023, Venetiangrl92, and itan2112 for the reviews... Keep them coming please it keeps me writing.. Oh and btw there are only 2 more chapters after this so keep up with my updates and im working on writing the sequel(:**


	23. Chapter 23: MrSimms

Sweet Dreams

Ch.23. Mr. Simms

"Are you sleeping?" I asked Tyler quietly as he held me.

"No," he said told me kissing my neck. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine; I just wish you would stop asking me." I told him not knowing what to say anymore. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, take whatever you need out of the closet. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom." He told me pointing at each as he talked about them. "Can I join?" He asked smiley and I shook my head no.

"I need time," I said while getting out of his grasp and stripping.

"Ugh! You tease," he said looking at my now naked figure as I waked into his closet and grabbed boxers and a shirt.

"Julia? What are you?" Carson asked trying to stay awake this time.

"You'd think with those bites on your neck you'd know." Julia laughed before going and sitting on Carson's lap.

"I'm a vampire! It's not as glamorous as you'd think either. Did you know vampires are the easiest thing to control? I want out of this hold myself. So you see we're both prisoners, I just get to more free region." She touched Carson's check. "I blame you for this you know. I begged my mom and dad to take me away somewhere else and then… I moved and got bite and trained to come after you. It's not nice keeping secrets I've know you for how long?" she asked Carson "HOW LONG?"

"Like five years," Carson told her over all her talking.

"Right, you've know me like five years. Did it ever cross your mind to tell me that there are things out there? That you're a witch and everything everyone says about you is true?" She asked and Carson shook her head no.

"No because one, I always knew you couldn't be trusted. Two, it's called a covenant of silence for a reason. You tell know one until you're married… or you're pregnant!" Carson laughed at that and how Pogue hasn't even told Kate yet. Julia went to slap Carson but got thrown a crossed the room.

"Be nice to my guest!" Chase snapped at her while moving closer to Carson. "Sorry about her!" he said moving Carson's hair out of her face. "Sorry about all this as well. We just have to make sure big brother shows up, you're the insurance. You must feel bad no one seemed to care about you. They just let you walk out the door no one came after you nothing. You just walked right into my plan."

"Fuck you!" Carson yelled before spitting in his face. He wiped it off before laughing.

"You know? If you weren't as important as you were you'd be dead." He laughed at Carson before flicking her left eye.

"For Christ sakes." she said wincing in pain.

"Christ is not here, AND DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH US!" he screamed at her before laughing.

"What if I just wear this as a dress?" I asked Tyler as I came out of the bathroom in just his shirt.

"Now that is amazing!" he said smiling before hopping off his bed and grabbing my hand and twirling me around.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as he started to dance with me.

"Reid texted me and said he thinks Carson is being held in some room at the Putnam barn." Tyler told me before I squealed when he picked me up over his shoulder. "Now it's time for breakfast."

"Now you're finally cooking for me?" I asked as he sat me down on the barstool.

"Pancakes or waffles?" He asked grabbing a frying pan and tapping the waffle iron with his finger tips.

"Waffles!" I cheered.

"Apple or Orange juice?" He asked putting away the frying pan and making his way to the fridge.

"Apple duh! Don't you know anything about me?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked smiling and I nodded yes.

"Waffles not pancakes, because you can put the syrup in the holes. Apple because it actually taste like an apple. Strawberries over bananas unless its mine." he laughed and I just smiled.

"How do you know all that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I've know you my whole life." he said and I just nodded.

"Oh and I want sausage." I told him smiling smugly he just got everything out of the fridge and started to cook. As we sat down and started eating we heard the front door open.

"Who is it?" Tyler asked yelling and just rolled his eyes when he saw Reid.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked sitting on the other side of Tyler.

"No, its fine there's more in fridge." I told him before eating.

"Oh, I'm home free on the Abbot thing." He said while getting food out of the fridge.

"How so?" I asked before yawning.

"He'd lost a lot of blood but there were no wounds!" He said smiling brightly.

"You use?" Tyler asked and I gave him a did you really just ask that question look.

"No, because I didn't do anything. How many times do I have to tell you people?" He asked and I huffed.

"I believe you. You said Julia was with him that night right?" I asked and Reid nodded.

"She did this to me." I told him pointing at my neck.

"But you have a mark." Tyler said looking at Reid.

"Vamps, they have some kinda of healing power." Reid told him and I nodded.

"I read that in one of the books at the colony house." I said reassuring him.

"Tyler!" I heard a small voice sequel behind me.

"Hey Jeff!" Tyler said hugging his little brother. "How was? Hold on where were you guys again?" He asked having memory lapse.

"Paris," He told him in a duh tone.

"Yeah, Paris how was it?" Ty asked him before handing over a piece of bacon to his brother.

"Good. Did you know they have naked girls on the news?" He asked and I busted into laughter.

"He really is your brother." I said and then I heard Mr. Simms clear his throat.

"Allyson, can you put some clothes on?" He asked and I looked down at Tyler's shirt that was covering me.

"Yeah, I'll be back." I told him heading upstairs.

"What was that about?" Reid asked looking at Mr. Simms.

"Not today Reid." He said getting coffee Reid just put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying I've seen more of her skin than that." Reid said walking over to his breakfast. "What?" He asked seeing Tyler giving him a look. "God, you're pissy today."

"Fuck you." Tyler told him before getting smacked on the back of head.

"Language." His dad said and Tyler just rubbed the back of his head.

"So is your wife ever coming home?" Ty asked his dad who just glared at him for asking that question.

"Yeah, I miss Mommy does she have to stay in L.A." Jeff asked looking as his dad while sitting in my spot.

"We already had this conversation Jeffrey." Mr. Simms started but Tyler cut him off.

"They're getting a divorce little guy." Tyler told Jeff whose eyes got big.

"What?" Jeff asked his eyes still big and now tearing up.

"Can you be more harsh?" Reid asked Tyler who was now having a staring contest with his father.

"It's true how many wives and girlfriends have you had since I've been alive?" Tyler asked looking at him and then Mr. Simms said the on thing he should have.

"I wouldn't be looking for anyone if you wouldn't have killed your mother." He said with a cold tone in his voice. Tyler chucked his plate a crossed the room and stomped up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked he came in and slammed the door. "Tyler?" I asked following him into the closet.

"Just get ready we're leaving." He said while throwing clothes all around his closet.

"Babe," I said grabbing his hands in mine. "What's wrong?" I asked looking up into his now very bright blue eyes.

"Everything right now let's just go back to the dorms." He said sweetly before kissing my hands.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked and he just nodded as we let go of each other hands.

"I'm just gonna get ready." he told me and I nodded leaving the closet.

* * *

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS = LOVE AND KEEPING UPDATING!(:


	24. Chapter 24: Breath

Sweet Dreams

Ch.24. Breath

"I thought you said you'd be an hour?" I asked yelling at the door thinking it would be Tyler. But the pounding only got louder and harder. "Hold your horses!" I yelled again before getting off the bed and tossing a few books as I did it. I walked to the door but stopped short of answering it thinking it might be Chase. But would Chase knock? I think not so I ripped it opened fast finding a bleeding Carson standing in front of me before clasping onto the doorframe.

"Help me!" she muttered before passing out.

"How long has she been bleeding?" Caleb asked me as we laid on the bed and I applied pressure to her stomach where the bleeding was coming from.

'I don't know. I used to try and get it to stop…" and I stopped short knowing the answer would only make him angry.

"And what?" He asked before standing up and pacing the room.

"It got worse." I told him quietly before hearing everything on my desk hit the wall.

"Fuck!" He screamed and jumped hearing a knock on the door.

"It's probably Tyler." I told him as he went to answer it, sure enough it was Tyler.

"We've got another problem guys." Tyler said coming into the room and shutting the door. "Reid, he well he's been kidnapped now."

"Is he the reason my little sister is bleeding to death right now?" Caleb asked screaming at Tyler.

"Shut up!" Carson yelled at him getting everyone's attention. "I'm fine."

"Carson!" I screamed hugging her.

"Ow! I'm still injured here." She yelped letting us know she was in pain.

"Okay, so what happened with Reid?" I asked Tyler going over to him and taking his hand in mine. "You okay?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He got me out of there. He was my knight in shinning armor." Carson told us all smiley.

"Awe so sweet!" I said teasing her before getting daggers. I dragged a fidgeting Tyler to my bed and sat down with him while listening to Carson.

"Are you still bleeding?" Caleb out of the blue breaking the nice moment we were sharing.

"I think it stopped." Carson spoke softly obviously taking everything in.

"What'd Chase do to you?" Tyler asked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fuck!" He said rubbing them. I just shrugged and gave him my best apologetic smile.

"Did you know the book of damnation was missing pages?" She asked and we all shook our heads no. Tears started rolling down her eyes but her voice never changed. "They're these sections on the girls." She took a long pause. "I wasn't supposed to be born." She said not leading us on anymore.

"What?" Caleb asked going into protective brother mode. "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing but he still has those pages. We need to get them; there was a lot he didn't say." She told us and I just sat quiet.

"What do you think he's gonna do to Reid?" I asked out of nowhere. This time I got elbowed in the ribs.

"Ow, fucker!" I said before hitting Tyler who was being an ass.

"How about we just focus on tonight?" Tyler asked making a very good point.

"But what if he tries to use him against Caleb?" I asked Tyler who just shrugged.

"Reid's a big boy." Carson told me and I just nodded. If Carson thought he was going to be okay than he must really.

"I never noticed how hot you were until now!" Julia teased Reid who was chained to a wall shirtless. "If I could fuck you right now I would." She teased some more knowing it was pissing him off.

"Fuck off whore!" Reid spat back before getting bitch slapped.

"Be nice!" Chase yelled at him out of know where. "We still need him, and there will be no raping."

"Who said anything about rape?" Julia asked playing coy and doing a bad job at it.

"Out!" Chase yelled making her pout gather her things and leave.

"I bet you don't even know how special Carson is do you?" He asked looking at Reid before picking up a sharp knife. "If she dies because of you I'm going to be pissed."

"Because of me she's safe." Reid yelled back at him.

"No, because of you she's bleeding to death." Chase explained.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked before getting an evil smile from Chase.

"Julia, she stabbed her right in the side." With that he let out an evil chuckle before stopping himself. "Stupid bitch didn't get that Carson is important to our plan."

"What plan?" Reid asked and Chase smiled.

"I'm going to take over this world!" He exclaimed way too happily.

"How are you going to do that?" Reid asked getting annoyed.

"I'm getting tired of all the questions." And with that he stabbed Reid three times; once in the leg right in the thigh second in the other thigh and third right in the side.

"Are you ready yet?" Carson asked standing in Caleb's bedroom doorway.

"Yes!" I said finally ripping opened his bathroom door.

"Whoa," she smiled at me brightly. "You're gonna give Tyler a hard on big time!" I looked down at my tight thigh black dress and smiled weakly. Tonight was serious for us, it wasn't just the dance. Caleb was ascending at 11:12 tonight and it was 10 now.

"I'm not even thinking about the dance." I told her starting to tear up.

"Don't!" She told me. "You're going to have to redo your make up!" She screamed before storming out of the room. She was really moody not only was she PMSing but her boyfriend was missing, and her brother might be dying… on his 18 birthday.

I heard footsteps approaching me right as a clap of thunder woke me from my thoughts.

"You okay?" Caleb asked and I shrugged.

"Just thinking…" I said leaving it short since I was standing in his room.

"I never found Victoria's journal by the way." He said and I shrugged.

"I'll live without it, it's not like I've had anymore vision things lately anyways." I told him and he just kinda laughed.

"If anything happens tonight I want you to have this!" He told me taking my hand and placing in it a ring. "It was my mothers." He said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Why give this to me, and not Carson?" I asked just looking at the ring in the palm of my hand.

"Because Carson's my sister, and I'm not in love with her." With that he grabbed me by the back of my head and placed his lips on mine. I pulled away and ran to Carson's room.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked as I was throwing my head against her door.

"What? Nothing." I lied before getting my self settled. "You ready?" I asked and she nodded before spraying some perfume on herself.

"You know you don't have a date right?" I asked and she huffed knowing I was right.

"Well my boyfriend saved me, that's all that matters." She said as we started walking downstairs.

"I want you to take the girls to the dance." Caleb told Tyler who was pacing the living room. "I don't think he'll try anything in the opened."

"What about Reid, let me come with you so we can at least get him to safety." Tyler tried to reason with him.

"I would, but someone needs to watch the girls." Caleb said running his hand through his hair and back down his face."

"Wow!" Caleb said turning and seeing us walking down the stairs. Tyler turned to see Caleb watching me, and then he got angry. With that he walked over grabbed me by the ass and kissed me hard and very sexual in front of everyone including Mrs. Danvers.

"I love you," I told him while trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too." He said back this time feeling powerful after knowing he won.

"You look beautiful darlings." Mrs. Danvers spoke before taking a sip from her scotch.

We took a few pictures to make it seem like we were actually going to a real dance and by the time we got done with that it was 10:30pm we had 41 minutes until Caleb was to ascend. We got to the school and stood outside I was just standing there looking up at the lighting. I could hear Tyler on the phone talking to Caleb while Carson started pacing back and forth getting impatient.

Getting impatient myself I pushed myself off the wall I was standing on and went to turn around. As I did a pair of hands cupped over my mouth and whispered in my ear.

"Don't scream, or I'll kill him." I shut my eyes tight knowing the voice was Chase. When I nodded my head yes he took the hand off and turned me so I facing him. "It's time for our little birthday party!" He said and I was about to ask "what?" when my knees gave in and I was sucked into darkness.

"How are Ally and Carson?" Caleb asked Tyler through the phone.

"They're fine, and right… Ally?" Tyler yelled getting Carson's attention. "Where'd she go?" Tyler asked yelling at Carson who was panicking looking everyone.

"I don't know?" She yelled back before the tears started falling.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked while driving to the Putman barn still. Right then something landed on the hood of his car with a thump. He slammed on the breaks making his cell phone hit his feet. When the car came to a complete stop there was chase. He was squatted down on the hood of the car black eyes and all. He then used making the windshield shatter into hundreds of little pieces. The shards started hitting Caleb in the face so he was forced to use to protect himself.

"What's your plan? You can't beat me, and you know it." Chase told him stopping all the glass. He then flipped over the car shattering the rest of the windows.

"We've got to go to the barn!" Carson exclaimed pulling Tyler who was still yelling into the phone to his Hummer.

"Something happened to Caleb too." Tyler said as Ally hopped into the driver seat and took off like a bat out of hell.

Caleb got of the car looking around for chase but not seeing him. He ran to the barn and walked in not seeing anything.

"You know, I'm getting the idea that your not gonna keep your end of the deal." Chase told him standing at the stop of the barn looking over at Caleb smiling. "So I took out a little insurance policy." He then used to turn on the oil lamps.

Julia had a tight grip on my arms smiling and breathing down on my neck. "She does look quiet stunning!" Chase told Caleb smiling about it all like he'd already won. Caleb acted like he was going to make a run for me and then chase wasn't in front of my anymore but instead it sounded like he was above screaming "IF YOU TOUCH HER SHE DIES!" Caleb just held his hands out in surrender.

"In fact time is running out of poor Allyson, and everyone else you care about." Chase told him making sure he understood he wasn't in control. "So why don't we get down to business?" With that the barn started shaking and it looked as if Caleb was causing it.

"Ooooooooh witchy!" Chase exclaimed. "How about I make this simple a car accident? You loose control of your precious car on the way to the pathetic little dance? Trust me I'm good at car accidents, everyone will miss you. They'll say great things about you. Only the covenant will know the real trust but to them you'll become a legend! The one who gave his life for them." When he finished there was a thunder clap and lightening it was crazy.

"DON'T DO IT!" I screamed at Caleb before getting shut up by Julia.

"How about you let her go?" Caleb asked looking at me telling me with his eyes he wasn't going to let anything happened to me. You could hear the rain outside now hitting the barn heavily. "And I let you live out your life?"

"How about I make you my bitch?" Chase asked doing something up above as I could now not here his feet touching the wood.

"I'll never will you my power!" Caleb told him standing his ground.

"Then, it looks like trouble for Ally." Chase told him making Julia dig her nails into my arms.

"I will never let that happen." He said and I started crying the pain and my mixed feelings about everything was killing me. Everything was happening at once and I didn't know what was going to happen. I wanted a vision bad to see if I could get out of this.

"Fine, let's do it your way!" with that chase sent a power ball flying at Caleb full speed sending him a crossed the barn into a pillar breaking it in half. Caleb was now on the ground groaning as chase kicked three more his way.

"STOP IT!" I shouted before getting my hair pulled my Julia.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Or so chase thought he got hit with three from Caleb in the face sending him back almost on his ass. While getting his balance back we threw one to Caleb but he dogged it by using and floating above it. Caleb then missed three more that Chase sent his way. Chase got pissed and sent this thing it was like waved from his finger tips to Caleb dragging him to chase, before sending him flying back a crossed the barn and up onto the top of it where chase first stood when Caleb walked in. Caleb started standing up, and getting on his feet.

"Easy as pie," said a voice behind him he turned around seeing chase who then sent him a crossed the barn pinning him against a pillar.

"We can't go to the barn." Tyler told Carson as they started getting closer.

"Why not?" She asked him getting very pissed off.

"Because Caleb wouldn't want me to put you in danger." Tyler said before looking at the clock. "It's 11:12pm happy birthday Caleb. Head to your house." Tyler told her and she looked at him funny before looking back at the road.

"Why?" She asked and Tyler was getting irritated.

"Just do it." He told her getting pissed off. She rounded the corner before slamming on the breaks when seeing Reid lying on the side of the road.

"What the fuck?" Tyler asked as she started getting out of the car. He followed and helped her get Reid in the backseat and they were off again.

Caleb was pinned against the wall and lightening started hitting him. "Are we ascending?" Chase asked happily. Caleb was screaming out in pain as things started moving around him and sending out energy blasts. While all this was happening Chase was being annoying about how Caleb wasn't cut of for the power blah blah blah. About a minute later he dropped and I swear for a split second it looked like he was water.

Caleb started firing at him before he even got to his feet but one of the lamps got knocked over and started a fire. Julia started pulling me away from it but I elbowed her in the stomach to get free. She pulled me back and bite into my neck… finally. As she started drinking my blood I became weaker, but so did she. The next thing I new she was screaming about the fire in her throat. "Stupid bitch, haven't you heard you're not supposed to be around silver?" I asked before grabbing a piece of wood off the ground. The room was getting smoky as the guys still fought and I lost Julia. I looked around before seeing her trying to crawl away. I caught up with her before she got to fair and turned her on her back.

"Please don't!" She begged but I shrugged and stabbed her in the heart six times. I heard something and it was chase he was screaming I guessed it was the bond he had with Julia, but Caleb was kicking his ass. Then there was a crash and the whole side of the barn was gone and replaced by a Hummer Tyler's. Chase was now winning the fight as he was leaning over Caleb.

"Are you ready to say uncle?" He asked and Caleb shook his head no.

"I'm ready for you to go to hell!" Caleb exclaimed but the next thing I knew I was screaming out in pain on the ground. Caleb tried to send an energy ball chase's way but got sent outside.

A pair of skinny arms was wrapped around me. They pulled me up to my feet, and some started shaking me. My vision was blurred and I only felt the shaking.

"Ally, Allyson, can you hear me?" Carson asked as she shook me more violently. I still didn't answer I stood froze while she kept shaking me.

"Carson!" Tyler screamed at her stopping her from shaking me anymore. "Ally?" He said holding my head in his hands. "Get the truck." he told Carson who turned to start walking that way but found flames already attacking the car.

"Umm Huston we've got a problem here!" She said pointing at the Hummer engulfed by flames.

"Fuck, out the front we go." Tyler said picking me up bride style. As soon as we tried to walk out of the barn we were sent flying back.

"Fuck, my head." I said trying to stand up.

"Oh my god!" I heard Carson say and when I looked at her, her eyes were white.

"Your eyes!" I said stumbling to walk to her.

"Your fucking hair!" She screamed and I looked down and I was blonde.

"Fuck, Tyler!" I said going over to him and shaking him. "Tyler!" I screamed shaking him again.

"Ally hold on." Carson told me pushing me back while she checked his pulse. "He's still alive just knocked out…"

"Why are your eyes like that?" I asked while pacing back and forth slightly before I started coughing.

"We need to get out of here now." Carson screamed, "Help me with Tyler." I took his feet she got his arms and we got to the door.

"We're both gonna use." I said and she looked at me crazy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and I huffed not even bothering.

"Just do it concentrate." and we did I could feel the power rise up within me before we walked out of the barn with no problems this time.

"How the fuck do I have my powers!" Carson started freaking out dropping Tyler on his head. Yeah that was gonna hurt when he woke up in the morning.

It was pouring down rain and I couldn't see Caleb or Chase anywhere.

"Fuck!" Carson exclaimed turning Tyler over on his back, before he was drowning in a puddle.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around before I started running.

"Allyson!" Carson yelled after me but I didn't stop.

I got out farther and I found Chase kneeling over Caleb.

"Say it!" He screamed but I could barley hear him over the rain. "I…"

"I…" Caleb repeated so I started running again.

"Will you…"

"Will you… Nothing!" Caleb let out before kicking Chase in the face. He went flying close to Carson and Tyler and I started running back before feeling Caleb's hand on my arm.

"Stay out of this!" He demanded before starting another triple joint death match with Chase. I ran back to Carson, who was crying, her eyes still white.

"How are we going to end this?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"My mom and Reid they went to my dad." She said and I looked at her funny.

"No!" I exclaimed and she started balling even more.

"Either my dad dies or my brother does!" She screamed at me and I dropped to my knees and started hugging her.

"Ow!" Tyler said leaning up. "Why is it raining in the house?" He asked clearly out of it.

"We're at the Putnam barn." I told him and he stood up quick before running to where Chase and Caleb were. They were throwing energy ball after energy ball at each other but they kept blocking them. Chase then did a side take and saw Tyler. He took this opportunity to take at least one of us out. He used his greatest power and sent a very power shot Tyler's way. It hit him knocking him back halfway to us.

"No!" I screamed as I started running for him Carson tackled me. I was fighting for her to get off me but I couldn't she was using to keep me down.

Caleb and Chase kept fighting and that's when it happened. "I will you my power!" Caleb's farther Mr. Danvers delivered those words and with one thunder clap he received them. Caleb gathered up all this strength and went balls out spending tons of energy balls his way. They jumped around the grounds like animals stalking prey, Chase sent a huge ball to Caleb who caught it used his own powers to make it bigger and better then sending it straight into Chase. Who was running towards him like an idiot and that energy ball went straight through him sending him flying into the barn was it was surrendered to the flames and exploded.

"NO!" Carson screamed and I felt it too. Her father was dead; she gave up on wrestling me so I crawled my way to Tyler.

"Baby?" I said touching his check, but I didn't get any response. "Tyler!" I screamed still waiting then I felt someone pulling me up.

"Allyson!" Caleb yelled at me. "He's gone…" Those words broke me and I would have collapsed to the ground if Caleb wouldn't have caught me when my knees started to shake and I finally heard the sounds of the sirens coming down the road.

* * *

**Authors note: So how did you like that last chapter? Yes i ended it with a cliff hanger! I'm not sure about a sequel i don't have alot of ideas for it. I've started kinda writing the first chapter but its all BLAH! If anyone has any ideas just email me at Ally_. It might take me awhile to get back to you but i will. So what did you guys think? Please dont be mad about the Tyler thing. Haha but i think alot of you are going to be happy because you're Caleb&Ally fans. So review please with your thoughts, and just please email me or message me on here if you have any ideas for a sequel!(: I hope you enjoyed this story because i enjoyed writing it!**


	25. NEW STORY READ PLEASE!

Read the second part to the story…. The Covenant: Hidden Secrets.


End file.
